Her Master, His Guardian
by Zen Ayuri
Summary: Protecting him was her vow. Serving him was her duty. Falling in love with each other was never their option. They were never meant to be. But through all the secrets and mysteries solved, everyone realized that from the very beginning, he was hers as she was his. NatsuMikan-1-
1. Prologue: The Intriguing Past

Hi minna-san. I'm a new writer and this is my first story. This is not a crossover. I'm just using terms from Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and sorry for the wrong grammar. I'll try to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice is Tachibana Higuchi's.

* * *

**Prologue: The Intriguing Past**

A sword was swung to me. I fended the attack off using my own sword. A rain of needles came towards me and my opponent. At the same time, we jumped and dodged the needles. Then, thirty shurikens were thrown at me but I easily evaded them. A smoke bomb was thrown at me. I couldn't see anyone for a while but I could hear faint sounds of footsteps. The smoke was still there. I saw a small spark of light come closer. My earlier opponent attacked me with his sword but I managed to block it. I threw a kunai at him which he successfully dodged. His right foot stepped on the strung which activated the trap I've set up. My opponent is now in a net, caught in my trap.

"Ha! You fell for it, Taru-nii," I laughed.

"Fine. Fine. You got me. I can't believe I fell for that simple tactic. Yet there's no shame in losing to the best kunoichi, no, the best shinobi in the world," Taru-nii said, admitting defeat.

"No, I'm not. You just didn't notice it," I said.

"Don't be too modest, Mikan. Everyone agrees to the fact that you are the best in our clan," Taru-nii praised.

"That's not true. Rei-sensei is better than me," I said.

"Rei-sensei is the one who proclaimed you the strongest in our clan," he retorted back.

"He did!?" I asked.

"Yep. After all you were the one who became a _jounin _in just three years," he said.

"Mikan! Taru! It's breakfast time. You better get here quick," mom called.

"Hai!" we both answered.

I am Mikan Sakura, daughter of Takeshi and Sayoko Sakura, 16 years old. I live with my Mom, Dad, two annoying brothers and Grandfather. My father has green hair and blue eyes while mom has blue hair and yellow eyes. My brothers, Taru and Haku Sakura, are twins, 17 years old. They have green hair and blue eyes just like father. Grandpa has greyish hair and blue eyes. But during his youth, he had green hair. I don't know why I didn't inherit any of their characteristics. I have chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes.

I am a ninja-in-training. Currently, I'm a jounin, the top-level ninja. I'm the fastest to ever advance to jounin at the age of 13. I started training when I was ten. Most kids start at the age five. Since I'm a girl, they started me late. Female ninja trainees usually learn the art of healing or transferring chakra. The males get to learn hand-to-hand combat, summoning, spying, and mastering jutsus. I was different. I progressed in healing and chakra transfer but an accident happened...

_**ƑȴД**_ى_**ᵸᶀᶏᴐⱪ**_

_I just finished training in my healing class with Reiya-sensei, a top-class healing kunoichi in our clan. I saw the other ten-year-old boys doing theirs. They were practicing doing the hand signs quickly. I saw Sir Daniel or Sir Nadnad, as we call him, with the scrolls of the hand signs._

"_Class, gather around. I'll now be teaching you how to perform ninjutsu. Ninjutsu is a form of jutsu when chakra obtained from training and physical power are combined and strengthened by hand signs to focus power then released in a visible and tangible form. I will show you how to," Nad-sensei called._

"_First, gather your chakra in your abdomen. Force it to flow in your chest. Do three consecutive hand signs and release," he said._

_Nad-sensei did the sign of the ram, boar and lion which resulted to an earth jutsu. The ground he was standing on raised up to a meter tall. I was awed by his jutsu. I quickly ran to him._

"_Sensei, sensei!" I yelled, gaining the attention of his class._

"_Mikan-chan!" he called ,"What are you doing here?"_

"_Sensei, please teach me how to do that too?" I pleaded._

"_Well, I'm not so sure about that," he said._

"_Why not?" I asked, begging._

"'_Cause you're a girl," Shin mocked._

"_Yeah, and girls are supposed to learn the petty 'healing jutsu'," Kantaro mocked._

"_Healing jutsu is not petty. If we didn't learn it, then all the ninjas who were heavily injured would die,"_

"_That's if they're not as good as me," Shin said._

"_In your dreams, loser. I bet you can't even do the ninjutsu correctly," I provoked him._

"_Watch me! I'll prove to you I'm the best. I'll do it perfectly the first time," he said._

_He did as Nad-sensei had said. He did the lion, shark and horse signs, slowly. And he released the chakra but it came out as a squirt of water._

"_Hahahaha! You call that ninjutsu. My hose can produce a more powerful force than yours any day," I said._

"_Like you can do better, girlie," Shin said annoyed._

"_Ha! And you said you're the best. Sensei, may I try it," I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes._

"_Ummm... why not? It's just to try out your jutsu," Nad-sensei agreed._

"_Yehey!" I cheered._

_Just like sensei said, I gathered my chakra in my abdomen which was pretty easy since we learn it in healing class. Next, is to force it to flow to my chest. It was a piece of cake because controlling chakra flow is a must for a medical ninja. I did the signs of the tiger, the lion and finally the dragon very quickly. I felt a burning sensation on my throat and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I suddenly released it through my mouth. I saw fire coming out of my mouth and it turned into a dragon flying to the sky then it disappeared after I closed my mouth._

"_I did it. I did it," I yelled._

_I think the boys' class was awed by what I just did. It was pretty amazing. Nad-sensei was also amazed or is he confused? There's a worrying look etched on his face. I wonder why._

"_Dan, Dan! Who did that fire jutsu?" Reiya-sensei came running with Kotaru-sensei and Inui-sensei._

"_Reiya, Kotaru!" Nad-sensei called.._

"_I did, Reiya-sensei," I answered truthfully_

"_You did the fire jutsu?" Reiya sensei asked._

"_Uh-huh," I replied._

_They talked about something, whispering quietly. I heard some of their murmurs, "How did she do it?" – "That was a jounin level jutsu" – "She is just a girl" – "What should we do?"_

"_Mikan, come with us. We need to talk in private," Nad-sensei said._

_They took me to Reiya-sensei's house, which is really huge. A traditional Japanese style mansion stood before me. A peaceful garden surrounded the house. A pond with coy fishes caught my eye. We entered Reiya-sensei's home. A maid dressed in a green kimono welcomed us. She led me to the bathroom and gave me a pink kimono with white sakura petals. The maid tied my hair into a neat bun. She then, escorted me to the hall. There I saw Reiya-sensei, Nad-sensei and Kotaru-sensei already changed._

"_Thank you, Sayo. You may now leave," Reiya-sensei instructed._

"_Yes, milady," the maid, Sayo, left._

"_You look beautiful, Mikan," Kotaru-sensei complimented me._

"_Thank you, Kotaru-sensei. It feels a bit uncomfortable. I'm not used to wearing kimonos," I blushed._

"_It's fine. Now let's get down to business," Nad-sensei said._

"_The reason we called you is because of the jutsu you did," Reiya-sensei said._

"_What about it, senseis?" I asked._

"_That fire jutsu you did is called the Dragon Flare Jutsu," Kotaru-sensei informed._

"_That is a jounin level jutsu. And even if it is one, not all jounins can do it, only the top-notch jounin can do it. Now tell us how you did it," Nad-sensei asked._

"_Um... I actually have no idea. It just came out," I answered._

"_Mikan, it takes an enormous amount of chakra to perform the Dragon Flare," Reiya-sensei said._

"_Sorry, sensei, but I really have no idea how," I said, almost crying._

"_Don't cry, Mikan. It's alright. Don't worry about it," Kotaru-sensei said._

"_H-Hai," I cried._

"_Mikan, come here. I'm going to do a test on you," Nad-sensei said._

"_Will it hurt?" I asked, sobbing a little._

"_No. Not really," Nad-sensei said._

_Nad-sensei placed a hand on my forehead. I felt a warm feeling come within me. It feels so nice and comforting. Then, a jab of pain shot through me. The feeling worsened. I clutched my stomach. It hurts so much. I fell on the floor. I heard Nad-sensei, Reiya-sensei and Kotaru-sensei. "Mikan! Mikan!" – "Mikan, are you okay?" – "Mikan, wake up". I lost consciousness and everything went black._

_I felt a drop of water fall on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw pitch black darkness. I stood up and walked around. I seem to be getting nowhere._

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud knowing no one would here me.  
_

"_Hello," an eerie voice greeted. It sent chills down my spine._

"_Who are you? Show yourself," I demanded._

_A woman appeared in front of me. She had long blazing red hair and golden cat-like eyes. Her eyes showed strength, power, confidence and serenity. She wore a red kimono elegantly decorated with black diamonds. Seeing her gives me an eerie feeling._

_I took a step back. Her eyes followed me but she was still unmoving. Slowly, she raised her right hand and revealed her very pale skin - paler than snow maybe. Her hand went to my right cheek and caressed it softly. I looked directly at her golden eyes. They were so mesmerizing. It was like being pulled into a vortex – hypnotizing._

"_Who... are ...you? What...do...you...want?" my voice came out shaking._

"_My name is not a matter of importance right now but you are," she said._

"_What... do you mean?" I asked. I felt my body being pulled by a non-existent force  
_

"_Don't worry. I'll be there to help you...always," she said but the last past was whispered._

'_Why did she appear? Why is she here? What did she mean by I'm a matter of importance? What? What?' I wanted to know. Then, my head started spinning. Slowly drifting to sleep, I felt myself getting weaker._

_**END of Flashback**_

That woman. I never encountered her like that again. But sometimes, she visits me, in my dreams. Still with her refined elegance and grace, she would appear and smile at me. Sometimes, she would come to me and whisper a few words which I couldn't understand.

After three years, I have yet to learn her name. But I felt safe with her as if she protects me, as if she knows me so well. Maybe she does? But how? I sighed. I should probably stop thinking about her. Mom's been calling me non-stop. I don't want to get her angry. Trust me. An unhappy Sayoko Sakura is a terrible person to meet. Yikes!

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Shinobi_ - highly skilled ninjas

_Kunoichi_ - female ninjas

_Genin_ - low level ninjas; beginners

_Chuunin_ - average level ninjas

_Jounin_ - high level ninjas; the elite

_Shuriken_ - throwing stars

_Kunai_ - a ninja weapon with a leaf-shaped blade, a handle and a ring at the end

_Jutsu_ - special technique

_Ninjutsu_ - a special technique involving chakra manipulation and elemental affiliation to create an attack

_Chakra_ - the spiritual energy flowing within every person

I'm not sure if these are accurate but I tried.

- Zen Ayuri -


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hi minna-san! Thank you to all those who read the first chapter of my story. Hope you liked it. And I hope you enjoy this one too.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to Zen Ayuri.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Breakfast was good. Mom makes the best omelettes in the world. I went outside to see my older brothers sparring. They beat me to it. Oh, well. We were always like this. My brothers and I woke up early to train. Dad is usually on his missions. Mom cooks breakfast. And gramps sits at the living room conveniently reading his newspaper. You can't really blame him. He's already passed his prime. I've heard rumours that before, grandpa could take down thirty armed men in ten seconds flat. He was considered one of the greatest shinobi, even until now.

But even though he's already retired from being a ninja, he still helps around by making weapons. Did I mention? The Sakura Clan is also a clan of weapon dealers. Grandpa forges unique weapons that can be hidden. He trades and sells the weapons to other clans for a reasonable prize. But for the Yukihara Clan, he gives them for free.

Why? Because the Kage, Izumi Yukihara, is a good friend if his and also because the Sakura Clan is under the rule of the Yukihara Clan. Grandpa was the teacher of the kage. I remembered when I was younger, the Kage would sometimes visit and give me sweets. He would even play with me on the swing. He was a kind and just ruler – fair to everyone who comes to his court.

I guess I didn't realize how stupid I must've looked staring into space like this until two ninjas appeared in front of the sparring session my brothers were having. They were dressed in complete black, from head to toe. They were part of the ANBU. They told something to my brothers, who were giving blank expressions on their faces.

That's right. A ninja must never show any emotion. He must be expressionless and cold. He must never cry or show pain even for a comrade. That is our code. The Code of a Ninja.

Again, I stared into nothingness and got awaken by Taru-nii who shook me. The ANBU had already disappeared. We walked into the house, my brothers in the lead and me trailing behind them. The air was tense and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe the ANBU assigned them a difficult mission. I sighed. I just have to ask them to spill the beans later.

They went to Grandpa's room. I was about to enter his room as well but Taru-nii stopped me. He said that I should just stay outside. I wanted to protest but he shot me a look saying, _Stay out of this._ So, in the end I obliged and headed to my room.

I wonder what they were talking about. Was it that big of a secret that they had to keep form me? Well, it's better to trust them. Sighing, I leaped onto my soft bed. I decided to take a rest and wait for them to call me for lunch.

"Mikan...Mikan... It's lunch time. Get down here," mom hollered out. I don't want to get her angry so I quickly made my way to the dining hall. Everyone was already seated. Grandpa sat at the head of the table. Mom and Dad were at his sides facing each other. Taru-nii and Haku-nii sat opposite each other and I was at the other end of the table, facing Grandpa.

Lunch went without anyone uttering anything. My two brothers were surprisingly not arguing with each other. What the ANBU told them must have really bothered them, making them this quiet. Although Haku-nii was the more composed and calmer of the twins, whenever he is around Taru-nii, he gets noisy and rowdy too. Taru-nii was always energetic wherever he goes. The only time I see these two calm is when they're on a mission.

Believe it or not, since I was recognized as an above average ninja, I've been sent out on different missions inside or outside the country. Some were dangerous, some not.

Grandpa cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. All eyes were on him. This much tension has never been present in our table for a long time. Suddenly, Grandpa spoke up...

"Mikan, Taru, and Haku," he addressed us so formally, it made me cringe. "You will be going on an S-rank mission. You will escort a Count from the Hyuuga Main Palace to the Southern Lands where the Imai's reside. You will depart for the Hyuuga Palace tonight and arrive there at dawn. The Count should be there in two days, unscratched, unharmed and safe."

"Yes," my brothers and I answered in unison. So this is the tension-filling something that got everyone worked up. But why? It's just an escort mission. Maybe because the escortee is a count? Or maybe because the destination is far? Or maybe because we're going to the palace?

"Prepare to leave. That is all," Grandpa stated. He then, quickly stood up and exited the dining hall.

**==His Guardian==**

The rest of the afternoon we spent training. I practiced on taijutsu or what most people know it, hand-to-hand combat. All my punches and kicks landed on a tree at your training grounds. Taru-nii perfected his aim, throwing shurikens, senbons and kunai. Haku-nii was calmly sorting out the route we should take.

At nightfall, we headed out. Our departure was quick and quiet, jumping on the tree branches among our paths, sometimes scaring the little critters still out at night. The leaves' rustles were minimal, seeing as we moved swiftly.

We were garbed in our ninja clothes. Taru-nii was clothed in navy blue shirt, black pants and ninja sandals. He brought with him his weapon holster, strapped on his right thigh, his fingerless gloves, and his forehead protector with our village's symbol on it and his fox mask to hide his identity.

Haku-nii sported the same clothes. The difference was made by the weapon holster strapped on his left thigh, his shirt was dark grey and he wore a wolf mask. Both of them had seemingly unreadable expressions on them, a requirement for a mission.

I wore a different attire in contrast to both of them. A high neck sleeveless black shirt, black shorts and blue ninja sandals clothed me. A weapon holster strapped at my left thigh and my katana hanging by my waist. White arm warmers adorned my arms and bandages wrapped on my legs. My mask, not an animal mask, was white with red and blue whisker-like slashes at both sides. My auburn hair was tied in a tight bun.

The full moon was merely our observer, watching our silent movements. Our faces, though hidden in our masks, were devoid of any emotion, like robots who unhesitantly obey their master's command. The stillness of the night, at times with the murmurs of the animals and rustling leaves, resounded in my mind.

My brothers – they are more tensed than usual. Taru-nii's footsteps when he landed on a branch were heavier, leaving a more noticeable dent. Haku-nii's breathing was faster and more lagged as if he just found out a best friends most horrible secret. They were nervous and worried.

I wanted to ask them about it but decided against it, seeing this would affect their performance more. Sighing, I settled for merely observing them. And trying to find out what 'this' problem is.

**==His Guardian==**

The break of dawn. It had always been my life saver. The changing of colors; from indigo, yellow and orange shine. The dark sky slowly illuminates with the radiance of colors. Dawn is a symbol of hope. It was my light. As a ninja, we can die at any moment. Dawn is the sign of a new day. But right now, dawn is the signal, the signal of our arrival.

The Palace. I thought our house was big but this one definitely beats Mt. Fuji. Huge golden gates stood in their way, slowly opening and accommodating us. Though I could not see, I know my brothers' mouths were hanging, as were mine. Who wouldn't? The Hyuuga Palace was simply remarkable.

As soon as we stepped in the gates, all I saw was brilliance: well-trimmed plants of the highest quality, paved pathways, carved statues, and a fountain at the middle. Surprisingly, no guards stood at the entrance. I guess their security system must be reliable for the absence of motionless guards in front of the doorway.

My brothers and I headed to the door. I felt a presence on the other side, two actually. By the feel of it, they're either father and son or sibling. Slowly, the door opened with a creaking sound. Two figures stood before them, both having blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

One was taller than the other, in an elegant blue coat and tie. His hair was pulled back, indicating sophistication. The obviously younger one was about my age, still clad in an equally elegant purple coat and red tie. His hair was neatly combed and a smile graced his lips.

"Good morning," he greeted us, "Welcome to the Hyuuga Palace. I am Hiroto Nogi, a Duke of Lord Hyuuga. This is my son," he gestured to the boy, "Ruka Nogi."

"Good morning, my lords. We are ninjas from the Sakura Clan sent here to escort the Count," Haku-nii introduced formally.

"You must be tired from your journey. Please, come with us to the back garden for some tea," Lord Nogi offered, ushering us inside.

We followed him though we were still weary. Lord Nogi was explaining something about the path to be taken… I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was just taking in every detail of this grandeur place. Besides, Haku-nii is probably already made a mental list of what the noble stated.

We exited the palace and reached its so-called back garden. Majestic could be one of the words used to describe it. The plants and shrubs in the front yard were nothing compared to this beauty. Rose bushes planted like a maze. Lone trees standing in some spaces allowing birds to perch on its branches.

A golden pavilion shone its brilliance. A dome-like structure acted as its roof, supported by six evenly spaced columns, all painted in rich colors, gold and silver. The moon seems to illuminate the scene more. Add to this the soothing light coming from the fireflies that flutter in the night.

Lord Nogi gestured us to our seats at a table near the pavilion. All three of us took our respected seats and I watched the younger Nogi pour the tea for us.

_Camomile_.

"So, Sakura-sans, would you like to introduce yourselves to us?" Lord Nogi asked calmly.

I was about to protest since the rule says that no one is allowed to know the profiles of ninjas. But Haku-nii cut in before I could say it.

"I am Haku Ryo Sakura. 17 years old," Haku-nii said then took a sip of his tea and removed his wolf mask. And it revealed his messy green hair and sea blue eyes.

"My name is Taru Shin Sakura. 17 years old. I'm his twin brother," Taru-nii also introduced himself and removed his fox mask. He looked at me saying, 'You too.'

Sighing because I did not understand them, I took off my mask to reveal auburn hair and hazel eyes. I said, "Hi! My name's Mikan Shio Ren Sakura. 16. Their younger sister."

I could see the surprised look plastered on their faces.

"Please don't underestimate me. I can handle myself well," I chuckled and gave them a smile.

I could've sworn I saw a pink tint on the younger Nogi's face.

"Excuse me. Do you have a pond here or lake where I could wash off?" I asked still smiling.

"Of course. Ruka, kindly escort Miss Sakura here to the lake," Lord Nogi said.

Okay. Now I think the pink tint became darker and more apparent on his face. He looked down and covered his face with his bangs. Only then, did I notice the cute little rabbit sitting on his lap.

He stood up and motioned me to follow him. I stood up as well and trailed behind him. After a few minutes, scenery of the full moon being reflected on a lake plagued my mind. It was so serene and peaceful.

"Thank you, Nogi-san," I flashed him a smile again and took off the katana strapped on my belt.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san. But please call me Ruka," Ruka said and smiled to me too.

"Only if you agree to call me Mikan, Shio, or Ren," I added as a condition.

"Hang on. I'll get a towel for you," Ruka bid and ran somewhere.

I cupped some water with my hands and splashed it onto my face. I picked up my katana, unsheathed it, and dipped it in water. Staring into the reflection of the moon, I noticed someone's chakra presence. Not Ruka's, not my brothers' nor Lord Nogi's.

Slowly, I looked up to the direction of the presence. He was fifteen meters from where I stood. Though I couldn't quite make out his face, I could definitely see though bloodshot crimson orbs.

_Crimson._

_Sorrow._

_Pain._

I saw them in those whirlpools of blood. But I wondered why. He hesitantly came closer to the lake. From where he was standing, I can tell that he's around my age if not older. I wanted to see him, to know who he is and why he why hiding.

"Mikan-chan! I got you towels," a panting Ruka, still carrying the cute vermin, called out to me.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon," I teased. It so fun torturing him.

"Ru-Ruka-pyon?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Pyon means hop. Ruka hop, like the bunny," he blushed so hard that he could rival the eyes of the boy hiding….

He's gone. I can't feel his chakra anymore. How did he move that fast?! I tried to search for him but his presence completely disappeared.

"He's name is Usagi," Ruka informed, disturbing me from my earlier thoughts. It makes sense. Usagi means rabbit.

I grabbed the towel he offered and used it to wipe my katana. The sword's luster shone as the moonlight reflected upon up.

"Mikan! Mikan! C'mon the Count has arrived. We should get going. Gramps expects us to be back in two days," Taru-nii called form behind us.

"Hai, Nii-san," I shouted as my reply. I turned to look at Ruka-pyon, "See ya next time, Ruka-pyon."

He smiled to me and nodded his head. Leaning down, I went to pet Usagi-chan's head. Little Usagi twitched his nose and whiskers. Seeing that adorable act, I chuckled lightly, "Sayonara, Ruka-pyon." And with that I left to see my brothers.

Standing beside them, I saw a man probably in his mid-forties wearing a luxurious green robe. Rings of rubies and emeralds adorned his fingers and I think I saw a tooth of gold. Royals and their weird state of mind.

The carriage waited for us outside the gates. Fancy was definitely a word to associate with royals. The carriage itself was bloody red. The yellow curtains were marred with intricate swirls of red and orange. The horse pulling the cart was of high breed and was white. I heaved a sigh. Typical arrogant nobles.

**==His Guardian==**

The trip was long and tiring. My brothers and I stayed outside the carriage, acting as its shadow. We jumped on tree branches while the Count rested in the comfort of travel. Exactly fifty meters from the horse-pulled ride, we formed a triangle formation to protect the noble from pending danger.

For two straight days of non-stop travelling, we only encountered a few set of problems, namely the robbers, poachers and bandits. It really surprised me that no assassins or other ninjas tried to attack the Count.

Finally, we reached the Southern Lands. Its border stood strong and sturdy, as expected from the most advanced region in the Hyuuga Kingdom.

As we entered the town center, we saw the Imai Palace, not as grand as the Hyuuga Palace but certainly something to marvel at. The carriage drove to the town square, garnering attention from the land's inhabitants.

My brothers followed the Count's carriage draped in cloaks to hide their identities while I surveyed the town from the sky. I swiftly and silently jumped from roof to roof a few meters ahead of the noble we protected.

When we reached the palace, the huge gates opened, welcoming us. Of course, the Count himself entered first when the carriage dropped him off. We followed behind him. He reached the front door where the guards stood. _Strange._ There were guards here but not at the Hyuuga Palace.

The double-deck doors creaked open showing off the marvelous inner walls of the palace. Inside, the maids, in rows of two, greeted us. I saw the mischievous glint in the Count's eyes as he stared – no ogled – at the maids. What is he? A pedophile? He's sixty for crying out loud!

Then, one of the maids came up front, a woman probably in her thirties with white blond hair and vivid green eyes.

"Good morning, Count Fubuki, Sakura-sama," she said bowing at us, "I am Nagisa, the head maid of the Imai's. Lord Minoru is waiting for you in the guest room. Please follow me." She turned her heels and walked down the hall.

The Count followed Ms. Nagisa, his eyes still scanning her body. We trailed closely behind him. She led us to a room and knocked on the door.

"Milord, the Count and the Sakuras are here," she said in a light tone.

"Good. Come in," an adult male voice called.

The doors opened slowly. I waited for the noble to enter with my brothers. We were still dressed in our cloaks covering our ninja clothes. The masks were also still displayed hindering their view of our faces while we could clearly see theirs.

The tallest male was most probably Lord Minoru Imai, ruler of the Southern Lands. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. His face was stern and emotionless but his eyes showed otherwise. _Gentleness and serenity_.

"Ah, Fubuki-san, how was your trip? Safe, I presume?" the man, who I presume is Lord Minoru, spoke.

"Yes, Imai-sama. The journey was quite tiring because of the long and bumpy road. But I did get here safe and sound," the Count replied.

I never knew riding on a carriage could be such a hassle. Tiring? He didn't even have to walk or get out let alone run and jump at speeds that match horses.

"How about the transactions? Did they go well?" the man asked again.

"Hai. The Hyuugas have agreed to the price," the Count replied, clasping his hands together and smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Fubuki-san. We can talk about this some other time," he said.

"Hai, I shall take my leave now. Good day to you, milord," Count Fubuki bid goodbye and left the room escorted by Nagisa-san.

"Now, dear Sakura-sans, I would like to thank you for escorting one of my men. I am Minoru Imai, head of the Imai Family," Lord Minoru said. My assumption was right.

"I am Kimiko Imai, his wife," a beautiful woman smiled. She had black shoulder-length hair and amethyst eyes. She was one of the most stunning women I've met and her smile was just like her, beautiful.

"I am Subaru Imai," a guy who looked a little older than me spoke up. He had black short cropped hair framing his face and the same purple orbs.

"I'm sorry. My younger daughter is not here. She is at school," Lady Kimiko apologized with a bow.

"No, no. It's alright milady," Haku-nii said and bowed as well.

We followed suit. I haven't heard their voices in a while since on missions we are supposed to make minimal noises.

"I am Haku Ryo Sakura," nii-san started, "He is my twin, Taru Shin Sakura," he gestured to Taru-nii, "And she is our younger sister, Mikan Shio Ren Sakura," he then pointed to me.

"Is there a reason why you wear masks? I don't think you're ugly or anything," Lady Kimiko asked.

"We do it to hide our identities, milady," I answered.

"Do you mind taking it off because I prefer seeing the faces of people I talk to," she said.

"Kimiko, don't force them," Lord Minoru said then turned to us, "I am sorry for my wife's behavior."

"Don't worry. We are allowed to reveal ourselves if the client wishes us to," Taru-nii answered this time.

All of us took off our masks to reveal our faces, my brothers' light green hair and crystal blue eyes and my auburn hair and hazel eyes.

_BAMM!_

An explosion was heard. Smoke came from the door and clouded the room and our vision. I smell fire. It's not far from here…

* * *

How is it? Hope you like it.

ANBU - is like a secret organization of highly trained ninjas.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Ja ne!

-Zen Ayuri-


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend

Hey, thanks to those who read,reviewed, followed and added this tho their favorites. I wanted to make the chapters of this story long or at least not that short. Here's another chappie. Hope you like it!

Special Thanks to: _**Katsuya Sakura Chan:** _I wanted to try making a cliff hanger if it's considered as one. Here's your update.

**_gabsterela_**,**_ mooshy3712 and Guest-san_**

**Note: **Most of the terms I use here are made up. And this story has **Multi POV**.

**Disclaimer**: **:**I **:**Do **:**Not** :**Own** :**Gakuen** :**Alice **:**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Legend**

The explosion took place somewhere near here judging by the fact that the smoke entered the room so quickly. All of us became alert including the Imai Family.

"Imai-sama, please stay here. We will take care of this," Haku-nii said, "Taru, Mikan, let's go."

"Hai," Taru-nii and I answered in unison.

We exited the guest room. I was relieved when the Imais didn't follow us. I smelled where the fire originated from.

"Nii-san, there. The fire came from there," I pointed to a room two doors down and across the guest room. I led the way while they followed.

When we got there, we saw maids scurrying away from the door and butlers hurriedly trying to extinguish the fire. They carried buckets of water in a line. They saw us coming and calmed down a bit.

"Please excuse us. We can handle this," I called out to them.

They cleared out and made a path for us. We went in front of the door and I felt a person's chakra presence I still in there.

"Nii-san, there's still someone in that room," I whispered them.

"Then, we have to save him, won't we?" Taru-nii said, "Let's do this."

All three of us did the same hand signs: Ox, Tiger, Ox and Snake. The flow chakra surged within us.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu," we all shouted simultaneously. Water came out of our mouths forcefully and put out the fire.

Once the fire was extinguished, we hurriedly went in the room and I realized it was the kitchen. I saw the person, a girl, crouched under the table, shaking in fear.

"Hey, miss. It's alright now. You can come out. The fire's all gone," I said and let my hand out.

The girl, a cook, took my hand and I pulled her up. She wiped her tears and thanked me. I asked her what happened and it turns out the stove exploded an unidentified reason.

Lord Minoru came in followed by his family since the smoke has cleared out. He told the maids to salvage what they can from the burnt food. I was surprised to see that most of the silverware was unburned. There were scratches on them but they still remained in their original shape. They should have melted due to the high temperature.

We stayed in the kitchen as Taru-nii explained what happened, sometimes being interrupted by the cook, who I learned was named Nanabi, to add some extra information. While they were doing something likened to an interrogation, I was snooping around looking for clues as to why the stove suddenly exploded.

Then, I smelled something in the pot Nanabi-san used before the explosion occurred. The scent was familiar. I've encountered this before. Back when I was in the West Lands, oji-san…taught…us…how to…make…smoke bombs!

_Hotowari Majin._

I looked around to find the same smell. I found it. _In the cupboards! _Opening the small door, I was greeted by the smell of different types of spices. _Which one is it?_ Then, I found it. The powder I saw was red and in the container of chili powder. _But the smell is different_.

This is it. This is the Hotowari Majin.

"Nii-san," I interrupted them, "I found something,"

Their heads quickly jerked to my direction, eyes widening slightly.

"What is it?" Lord Minoru asked.

"Here," I held it out for them to see.

"That's chili powder," Lord Subaru stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it isn't. It only looks like chili powder but the smell is different. It is Hotowari Majin," I stated.

"And what is it?" Lady Kimiko asked, concerned.

"It's a kind of powder that is used in making smoke bombs. It quickly ignites at the presence of high temperature," I explained.

"But how did it get here?" Lord Minoru asked – actually more like stated.

Our gazes all turned to the cook, Nanabi-san. She was trembling in fear, like how she did during the fire. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I… I didn't…do..i-it," she managed to choke out. Her chakra presence is flickering, a sign of fear.

I looked at her in the eye and saw no wavering.

_She speaks the truth_.

"I believe you, Nanabi-san," I said.

"How can you be sure, Sakura-san?" Lord Subaru asked calmly but if you look closer, you'll see anger in his amethyst orbs.

"Her eyes are sincere," I replied surely.

"If Mikan says she didn't lie, then, it's true," Taru-nii defended me.

"Mikan has a strange ability to tell whether a person is lying or not. And her predictions are always true," Haku-nii added.

"Now, Nanabi-san, who goes shopping for the ingredients you use?" I questioned her.

"It's... Aria-san...but I'm... sure she...didn't do it... She's... loyal...to...the Imai Family," she stuttered.

I sighed. The Imai Family is in harm's way. Someone probably wanted to take their rule or their status. So it must be a family with great power. They're someone who is either lower in ranking than the Imai or someone who sees them as a threat.

I smelled it. This scent. This person is not from here. It wasn't a servant who put the Hotowari Majin here, nor is it a noble.

_It's a ninja of the Kirinomago Clan from the West._

This is bad. Someone is out to get the Imai's lives. They even went to the trouble of framing a servant to prevent suspicion. That's right. The Kirinomago Clan, a clan expert in explosives, has ties to the Imai Family. They depend on the Imai Family for the machines that extract the ingredients they need for the explosives.

Which one of the Kirinomago is after the Imai? Like the Yukihara Clan, the Kirinomago are head families that rule over lesser or subordinate clans like our clan, the Sakura.

"Imai-sama, a ninja from Kirinomago had attempted to take your lives," I said sternly, referring to all of them.

"Why do you say they're from Kirinomago?" Lord Minoru asked.

"The fabric of the clothes used by ninjas there are special. They have a unique material composition. Here is your proof," I showed them the strip of fabric I saw.

"But someone could easily buy this fabric to frame the Kirinomago," Lord Subaru protested.

"No. The cost of this fabric is very high. And this is considered a trade mark. No one would buy this cloth, hypothetically, if only to frame them, unless they're that desperate," I reasond out, "But if they're that desperate, they would've gotten something else to put as evidence."

"Like what?" Lord Subaru asked.

"Like the Kiri Pin," I said.

"And that is?" he queried again.

"An emblem of the Kirinomago just as expensive as the cloth but easier to find. And it is easier for it to be considered as 'something that fell off' than a piece of cloth that 'can be torn'."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. A pin is easy to lose considering it is small and light. It could have easily and quickly fallen off. But cloth, especially this kind, is hard to be left behind or torn off."

"So how did this cloth get torn anyway?"

"Based on the edges of this cloth, it was torn by either hands or teeth. The ninja must have a cut somewhere and used this to bandage it. While going on the mission, the cloth slipped off."

"You're saying that the suspects are from Kirinomago," this time Lord Minoru interrupted us and asked me.

"No, milord. It could also be a noble from the West since the Kirinomago are private ninjas. It means they only serve a specific family for every generation," Haku-nii answered for me.

"And their clan only serves families from the West," Taru-nii added.

**==His Guardian==**

After the 'Explosion Case', we all settled in. The Imai were still tense as were we but not as much as them. They wanted us to stay the night but we refused. Grandpa wanted us home as soon as possible. Travelling with a client took us two days. But our journey alone can be minimized into half a day.

We wore our masks again, hiding our faces. Lady Kimiko whined something about 'hiding my beautiful face' which her family laughed at while I suppressed a giggle. I wanted to laugh to. Believe me. But the situation, me as a ninja on a mission, stopped from doing so.

Quickly but silently, we took off at speeds that could match a galloping horse. We took a shortcut through the villages. Passing by, people gave us odd looks.

"Mama, Mama, look! Ninjas! Look, Ma. There are ninjas here," a little girl squealed, eyes sparkling.

"Don't point, dear. Don't mind them," the girl's mother said, pushing her daughter away from us.

I let out a sigh that was hidden by my mask. Civilians are sometimes displeased with us ninjas and our work. That's why most people avoid us, like now. Most children admire and idolize us but the grownups shun us.

We swiftly made our way past the village. That detour shortened our travelling distance by a mile. The Count, Fubuki-san, didn't want to pass by here, saying that 'people of the higher class are not to mingle with people of the lower class such as them'.

This forest we're now going through is the Ame Forest, famous for its rain. The leaves of the trees on this forest contain a toxin unique to this forest alone. That toxin, when mixed with water, in this case the rain, produces a solution that can penetrate the soil.

The tonic can 'upgrade' the nitrogen content of the soil, making it more efficient to plants. Different species of plants result from the said upgrade. But everyone wonders where the toxin of the leaves come from.

"Haku-nii, can we stop for a while?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?" he queried.

"I want to get a few samples of the leaves. They can also be used for medicinal purposes," I stated.

"Fine. Taru and I will get water," he said.

"Hai," we said in unison.

I scanned the area for anyone else's presence. Good. No one is around except for the three of us. I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

I pumped chakra to my feet and walked on the tree, literally. Chakra on my feet helps me grip on the trunk to walk on it. This allows me to walk along trees and on walls; even hanging upside down on the ceiling.

I grabbed some leaves and stuffed them on my pouch. I searched around for my brothers' chakra and found them near a lake, masks off. I ran towards them. They must've heard me coming.

"I'm done," I jumped off of the tree branch.

"Good, let's get going now," Haku-nii said.

"Hai!"

**==His Guardian==**

Arriving home, we were greeted by fancy carriages much like the one the Count used. I wondered what they were doing here. I suppressed a tired groan. _Is this another mission? _

We entered our home, more surprised to see the Elders having tea with dad and gramps. I thought they were nobles but the Elders turned up. _What a surprise._

The Elders are considered the advisers of the Kage, Lord Izumi Yukihara. They are old people, even older that grandpa, who supervise the clan. There are three of them.

Yukino Kururugi. An old lady with grey hair tied in a bun and green eyes. During her youth, she became known as the Night Owl, a keen observer and strategist. She came from the Kururugi Clan who hold the bloodline limit, Hyogi. It allows them to see through things, kind of like x-ray vision.

Itsuki Morino. The youngest of the Elders. He has dark grey hair and blue eyes. He was formerly known as the Pale Lightning. He specializes in the lightning element. He used to be a ladies' man but got owned by his wife, Leika Morino.

Kaede Todou. A very old man who has white hair and dark brown eyes. He is a good friend of my grandpa. Like gramps, he's also good at weaponry. He's an expert on long-range weapons such as bows and arrows.

"Ah, I see you're back Taru, Haku, Mikan," grandpa welcomed us. They were sitting on the mat drinking tea.

"Konbanwa, oji-san, Kururgi-sama, Morino-sama, Todou-sama," we greeted and bowed respectfully.

"Why don't you get changed and we'll talk about your mission and some other things," dad said.

"Hai,"

The three of us went to our rooms. I saw mom on the way. She smiled at me warmly and hugged me.

"Welcome home," she smiled again, "Would you like me to prepare your bath and kimono, dear?"

"Okaa-san, I'm not a baby anymore," I pouted cutely.

"Sure you are. Is that a yes?" she teased.

"Hai"

I headed to my room at the end of the hall. I opened the red door to see my room draped in orange, green and red walls. I feel a bit nostalgic. I missed my room; I've been gone for nearly three days and the commotion at the Imai was no help at all.

I took off my ninja clothes and immediately jumped on my soft and comfy bed, not futon. _I miss home._

Disturbing me from my thoughts, someone knocked on my door, "Mikan, the bath is ready." It was only mom. "Coming," I replied.

I soaked on the warm bath comfortably. _This is the life. _I stretched a little to relieve my muscles form the running at a brake neck pace. Mom applied a strawberry scent and oil on the water. I think there's some mint as well and the healing herbs.

I spent a few minutes relinquishing the experience before I got out. Mom brought me a pink kimono with green maple leaves as the pattern.

"Arigatou, kaa-san," I said.

"Now, let me tie your hair," she offered.

"Sure"

Mom grabbed a comb and straightened out my hair. She started braiding my auburn locks and tying them into a neat bun. Gently she placed a pink sakura pin on my head

"Kaa-san, did you ever wonder why my hair color is very different form yours?" I blurted out.

"Um... That's just how it is, Mikan," she answered.

Mom was hesitating. She was lying. A slight tremble and pause appeared on her silky voice. Her chakra flickered and this time it showed guilt. _What are you hiding from me?_ I decided not to push the topic any further.

"Really kaa-san? Does that mean I'm so special?" I grinned and lied at the same time.

"Of course, Mikan," she lied again. She didn't call me dear like before. She called me Mikan. Nervous and anxiety were apparent on her voice and answer.

"I should get going. Gramps is waiting," I said.

"Okay," she waved but her eye twitched very slightly.

Walking down the aisle, I pondered on the recent subject: _Why mom lied_. Sighing, I proceeded to see gramps, dad and the elders.

When I arrived there, my brothers were already seated. I took a seat beside Taru-nii.

"How was the mission?" dad questioned.

"The mission itself went smoothly," Haku-nii stated.

"And?" dad continued.

"But there was an attack on the Imai Palace," Taru-nii said.

"Someone, most probably from the West, placed an easily ignitable powder in their kitchen, Hotowari Majin," I explained thoroughly.

"We've investigated the crime scene and gave out the possible suspects. Imai-sama is working on it as we speak," Taru-nii added.

"Very well done, you three," gramps congratulated with a grin.

"Arigatou, oji-san," we bowed gratefully.

"Do you want to know the purpose of the Elders visit today?" dad asked. We nodded simultaneously.

"Do the three of you know of the Eternal Guardian?" Lord Morino asked.

"Centuries ago, the shinobi clans and royal families were at war. We, of the ninja clans, harness the power of chakra. The Royals wield the power called Alice. These differences caused the Fourth Great Magic War.

"Over time, the two family heads had a deal and went on a truce. The deal was one great shinobi is to serve a member of the royal family for eternity or until he or she dies. They were the Eternal Guardians. With the agreement, the Seven Great Lands were ruled over by the royal family with the assistance of the shinobi clans.

"The Amatenatsu were ruled by the Hyuuga Family and assisted by the Yukihara Clan. The Makitojo were under the reign of the Koizumi Family assisted by the Fujiwara Clan. The West Kusinagi was reined over by the Kato Family with the assistance of the Kirinomago Clan. The East Kusinagi was placed under the Kuchiki Family guided by the Kurosaki Clan. The Shinjin was ruled by the Sarutobi Family and Uzumaki Clan. The Kyomokuro were under the Gokudera Family and Momochi Clan. The Yukiyonaru were placed under the Azumi Family and Hibari Clan," the Elders stated as if they memorized it perfectly.

"And that led to the peaceful times we now see today," Haku-nii added.

"The time has come again for a member of the Hyuuga Family to receive an Eternal Guardian," Lady Kururugi said.

"And we have decided that the Eternal Guardian of the Crowned Prince of Amatenatsu, Natsume Hyuuga, is going to be..."

My breath hitched.

"... you, Mikan Shio Ren Sakura of the Sakura Clan," Lord Todou finished.

My eyes widened. I gulped; sweat trickled on my forehead.

_The Eternal Guardian is ...me._

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

I found out what ANBU means.

ANBU - **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai - Assassination Tactics Special Force

Bloodline Limit - a special and unique ability that can only be performed by a specific clan or family

Did you expect me to put Alices in the story? Bet 'ya, you didn't. Well here it is. The unexpected twist in the story: the mention of Alices! You may ask if you want. Ja ne!

-Zen Ayuri-

P.S. Update depends on my laziness


	4. Chapter 3: I've Decided

Konnichiwa! Thank you to those who read my story. If you're wondering, Natsume will be appearing soon in this story, probably by the fifth chapter. So far, this has been in Mikan's POV but it will change soon as well.

Thank you to the following: **AnimeMango, Munitopia, gabsterela, mooshy3712, nix, Katsuya Sakura Chan, Guest-san and to those who followed and added this story to their favorites.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. *bow*

* * *

**Chapter 3: I've Decided**

"WHAT?!" I screamed out of frustration. My fists connected with the harmless mat and somehow two deep holes appeared. "What do you mean it's me? Does that mean I have to leave?" My brothers held both of my arms, preventing me form lashing out.

"Mikan, calm down," I heard Taru-nii yell. I won't stop. I just couldn't.

"MIKAN!" This time, grandpa was the one who yelled. But his tone was different. It had authority and power in it, something I could not resist. I forcefully submitted to his commanding voice, showing my retreat by pulling my arms out of my brothers' grasps calmly.

"G-Gomenasai," I bowed, "I'm extremely sorry for losing my temper like that." I was in shock. I couldn't help myself.

"Mikan-san, do not worry. It is alright. This decision was very sudden," Kaede-san stated. Her eyes, as I saw them, were regretful.

"Supposedly, the heir to the Yukihara Clan was to be the Eternal Guardian. But as you know, the Kage, Izumi Yukihara, never had a wife let alone any children," Itsuki-san said.

"Since the time of choosing has arrived, we decided that the best shinobi in our Clan will be the next Eternal Guradian. Usually the candidate for the Guardians will be made aware at an early age but because of our current predicaments, we were forced to make a hasty decision," Kaede-san told me, eyes softening.

"It's not your fault, Mikan-san. We are the ones who should be apologizing to you," Yukino-san bowed along with the other Elders. "Will you accept this task?"

I looked at my family. My brothers beside me stared at me saying, 'Take the chance, brat.' Dad and Grandpa shot me a knowing look. Desperate and saddened, Mom was sitting at one corner of the room, eyes on the verge of crying. I didn't even notice she was there already.

I thought about it. My decision, that is. Am I willing to leave my beloved family for the sake of tradition? Can I survive with the thought of not seeing my parents and annoying brothers? Can I protect someone of royal status? So many questions stuck in my head.

"Can…Can I think about this for a while?" that's what I said.

"Sure, Mikan-san. We will see you tomorrow evening," Yukino-san replied. The three Elders stood up. "Goodnight, Masahiro-san," they bid to grandpa.

When they left, the air became heavier. We all got up from our seats except grandpa. I exited first, taking quick strides to my room. When I opened the door, I immediately slumped on top of my bed. I hugged my soft pillow and stared at the stars and moon. _It's been a while since I would sleep without dinner at home._

**==His Guardian==**

_"Go," _a voice said. The same voice that haunts me at my slumber. The voice of that mystery woman.

"What do you mean go?" I asked, uncertain of what to say.

"_You are destined to be his guardian. You must go_," she said.

"Whose guardian?" I asked again.

"_You will meet him if you go_," she said.

"Why? Tell me who you are," I demanded of her.

"_I am Su…zu…_" her voice began fading and a bright light flashed. It was like the sun's rays, blinding.

**==His Guardian==**

The next day, I woke up horribly and early. The sun hasn't even risen yet. Getting out of the kimono I forgot to take off yesterday, I thought about the Elders' offer. I picked some more comfortable clothing and wore them.

I decided to go for a run. Maybe it can help refresh my mind. _Not many people should be awake at this hour._ I went to our town, Tenkuugakure. The village of the Yukihara Clan and its subordinate Clans.

It makes me feel nostalgic. This is the village I grew up from. The people here took care of me. They are the ones I know and trust most. _Can I really leave all these? _If I agree to become the Eternal Guardian, this may very well be the last day I spend here.

No. Don't think about it yet. I sighed and continued running. Like a blur, I went past Aunt Amai's Candy Shop. When I was kid, mom used to take me there with my brothers every day. I would say hello to her. She'll give me a candy for free and say, "That's for being a good girl."

I quickly sped past huge houses like ours with different symbols on the gates. Those are the houses of the 'noble' and esteemed clans. The symbols on the gate represent the clan. Each symbol is different from the other but all have one thing in common: the kagome shape. It is a square overlapped with a diamond directly on top.

The Shiruku Clan, a clan who makes armors and clothing, has a kagome and a silk worm at the middle for their symbol. The Gaidoku Clan, whose expertise lie in making poison, has a strange and creepy symbol, the kagome symbol at the back of a twelve-legged spider.

The Yamato Clan is clan who holds a bloodline limit called Ginmetsuki. It allows them to 'see' other people's souls and aura. Another ability of this clan is to resist the effects of some genjutsus or illusions. Their symbol is an owl with the kagome at its forehead.

There are other clans of course but these three are the families I'm most familiar with. I trained with some of them in my classes back in my days in the Ninja School.

I passed by the lake I used to play in when I was little. It was the same one I practiced on for my Water Releases. During winter, my brothers and I skate here. In summer, we go swimming. Spring, we spend leisurely fishing and autumn was for feeding the ducks.

This jog really made me remember the fun things I do around here. I ran up to that mountain I always come by to view the dawn. Now is the perfect time.

The sun is coming up, peeking between the mountains in the east. Its bright warm rays with hues of red, orange and yellow spring up, illuminating the midnight indigo sky. Its warmth reaches to me. I held up my right arm to block the sun's rays.

_Blinding._

My thoughts resurfaced to my dream. This time she spoke more. She was about to tell me her name. But what bothered me more was what she told me. Go? Go where? Who am I supposed to protect? If I agree to the Elders' wishes I will already be the guardian of Prince what's-his-name.

Disrupting my thoughts, the rooster crowed. I still don't know what to do. I remembered everything I don't want to forget or leave because of this run.

In the end, I decided to go back home. Instead of running, I simply walked, taking in every detail of our village. Some of the village citizens greeted me. The children who were early risers came up to me and said hi.

"So this is where you've been," I heard someone say behind me. _Haku-nii._

"We've been looking for you, brat," another voice said. _Taru-nii._

"What do you want, nii-san?" I asked not looking at them.

"Have you decided?" Haku-nii asked. I think he was frightened of my answer.

"No, not yet," I replied.

The atmosphere around us got heavy. We were not talking to each other. It was obvious we were troubled seeing as no one tried to approach us.

We headed back home. Mom greeted us somewhat unenthusiastically. Dad was reading his newspaper very quietly. Grandpa sat next him, eyes closed and drinking his tea.

We ate our breakfast, the supposedly most important meal of the day, silently. No one talked. After we finished eating, we stayed on the table. Mom got up to wash the dishes.

"What is your decision?" grandpa suddenly asked. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for my response. Mom even stopped washing the dishes. The only noise heard was the sound of running water in the sink.

"I still have not decided, grandpa," I gulped. I was so tense.

"You realize that this is a very important decision, Mikan. The Elders will come later tonight. Do not joke around with me," grandpa said seriously.

The whole family took that tone as sign to leave.

"I understand, grandpa, but –"

"Mikan, you know that I love you," he said solemnly.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I've never seen this side of grandpa before. He's either the monotone and impassive leader or the happy and grinning friend. He's never been so emotional before.

"Of course, gramps," I used that endearment.

"I don't want to force you anything. I want you to make this decision on your own. No matter what you choose, I will always support you," he said.

I saw his tears threatening to fall. His body was trembling. The grip on his cup of tea tightened.

"When I was a kid, all I ever wanted was to serve our village. I started training earlier due to father's wishes. Love didn't matter to me. I pushed away the girls who came after me. I focused solely on making myself stronger.

I grew up with my father. My mother does not have any influence on me. I knew she loved me very much, cooking my favorite meals after missions, washing my clothes and always wishing good luck to me. I didn't pay any attention to her and her affection but that didn't stop her from loving me.

One day, when I was fourteen, I came back home from a two-week mission. Surprisingly, no one greeted me that day. I saw no one in the house and could not feel anyone's presence. I ran out and asked the neighbors. I found out from a relative that mom died from an ambush.

She was found alone in the house and unconscious. Blood covered her body. They brought her to the hospital but it was too late. She was dead. Father was still out on a mission then. When he came back as well, he was devastated.

We had a funeral laid for her. She was buried a few days later. Dad was sent on another mission. I came to visit her grave and for the first time in eight years, I cried again. The rain started pouring. I remembered every time I didn't return what she felt for me. Every time she cared for me and I didn't have the decency to do anything for her, not a single hug, not even a simple thank you. I regretted that I couldn't even say I love you to her, even once.

I wanted to lash out. I wanted get crazy. I felt so alone. Then, an umbrella covered me from the coldness of the rain. I thought it was my dad who came to pick me up. But when I looked up, I saw my teammates, Kai and Gina. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

'_You know, it's okay to cry, Masahiro,' _Gina said and sat beside on the wet grass.

_'Yeah, we're human. We can still feel,'_ Kai said to me.

I didn't answer them. I thought they would leave but they stayed with me, watching my agony and comforting me. That day, I learned that you can never really appreciate something's value until it's gone. I wanted to cut but my teammates stopped me.

They said that life is still worth living. I remembered it as something my mother once told me. Form that day on, I lived by what things I unconsciously learned from mom, like laughing, and leaning on others for support. I changed because of my mom."

Grandpa finished his story. He's tears were already pouring non-stop.

"Well, I have to go. Make sure you choose the right decision," he grinned at me but his eyes were still wet form tears and his nose was red. _Isn't my gramps too old for PMS-ing? He's not even a girl and he's way over his prime._

Funny. I still found some time to joke even on a situation like this. I got up as well and headed out of the room. I saw mom on my way. She looked…depressed.

She didn't look at me as we passed each other. I went outside to feed the coy fish in our pond. It became my hobby six years ago when I started training to become a ninja. My brothers came near and sat at both sides of me: Taru-nii at my right and Haku-nii at my left. We stared at the coy for a period of time until I broke the silence.

"The old geezer told me his story. I assume you both know it already."

"Yeah, the old man told us about it, long ago," Taru-nii said, closing his eyes.

"Both of you show respect to our grandfather," Haku-nii ordered.

"Mou!" I pouted at him.

"And what did you do?" Taru-nii asked.

"I didn't do anything. But I'm wondering why he said that."

"You didn't understand? Mikan, I'm surprised," Taru-nii joked.

"Why? What does it mean?"

"Come with us and we'll show you," Haku-nii said.

I looked at them with curiosity. They stood up and pulled me forcefully. I ended up stumbling back down.

"Hey, that hurt!" I whined like a child. They snickered then laughed at me.

"C'mon Sleepin' Beauty. Don't keep your princes waiting for you to wake up," Taru-nii teased, again.

"Shut up!"

We ran out of the house without letting our parents know.

"Shouldn't we tell mom or dad?" I asked while following them.

"Did you ask permission when you left earlier this morning?" Taru-nii asked – no mocked me.

"Fine. Point taken." I huffed.

"Besides, I think mom is giving you the silent treatment," Haku-nii stated. I didn't answer.

"You know how she is. For an old woman she still PMS," Taru-nii said. Then I felt his chakra waver a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I think mom just sent me a death glare. I don't know how she heard me," he replied.

"Wow, mom is so awesome," I commented.

I noticed the direction we were heading to. This is the route I take to the mountain I visited earlier to view the sunrise.

"Nii-san, why are we going there?"

"You'll see," Haku-nii answered.

I didn't question them anymore and just went with the flow. We arrived at the mountain after a few minutes of jumping on tree branches and running. We went at the top.

"Mikan, come here," Haku-nii ordered. I obliged to what he said.

"What do you see?" this time Taru-nii asked. I looked to where he pointed.

"I see Tenkuugakure, our village," I replied still confused.

"Tell me, Mikan, do you love our village?" Haku-nii asked.

"Of course I do."

"Would you do anything for it?"

"Yup."

"Will you sacrifice your life for it?"

"…Yes. But where is this going?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why will you do that? Why will you sacrifice your life for our village?"

"Because I love…this…vil-lage."

Realization dawned upon me. _This is what gramps meant_.

"You get it now?" Taru-nii asked, yawning.

"Yep," I answered fully aware.

"Grandpa wanted you to live your life…" Haku-nii started.

"…without any regrets," Taru-nii continued and smiled to me.

"He wanted to you to make your own decisions, not take it from somebody else."

"He wanted you to not make the same mistake he did: to forget about love."

"We ninjas were bound to the Code. We should never show emotion for it will be our downfall."

"But we are still human and we can still feel no matter what we do to disregard it."

"Do you remember what you said to Shin Kagame when you became Chuunin?"

"You said, "I make my own path. Girls are not bound to being regular housewives. We can also become great shinobi just like any other male."

"What did you say to Munashii Jouchi, the emotionless kid form the ANBU?"

"No matter what you say, you still feel emotions. Even if your face doesn't show it, I can still see the expressions in your eyes. Emotions are part of the human mind and you can never remove them. You're not really emotionless. You just don't want to show them," I answered.

"See? All your life you lived as someone who carves her own path, someone who changes people and someone who believes in miracles. You were able to change the angle at which people view things. That, Mikan, is your greatest talent."

We laughed. We laughed at the memories we made. They already knew my answer. I don't need to tell them. And I also have a feeling that mom, dad and gramps already knew my decision from the very beginning. They simply wanted me to realize it for myself.

"Since this is going to be my last day here, let's have our last battle," I offered to my brothers.

"Yeah, and let's make this our most unforgettable memory!" Taru-nii exclaimed.

We all agreed to it. We headed to a clearing situated at the foot of this mountain. In a shape of a triangle, we stood facing each other. _Let the battle begin._

Haku-nii threw a smoke bomb, concealing both of them. _I knew this was going to be a two-on-one battle._ I heard someone's footsteps a few yards in front of me. The smoke started clearing and I saw Haku-nii forming hand seals. _That's for a fire jutsu._ I quickly formed some hand signs of my own for a water jutsu.

He finished the seals at the same time I did. A fire ball came out of his mouth. A water dragon came out of mine. The power was equal. The water evaporated and created another smoke and a chance for nii-san to escape.

I looked for Taru-nii next. _They'll probably pull out another sneak attack. _Front, left, right, back, up. I checked for his presence.

"DOWN!" I yelled. If he's not around me or above me then, he's underneath.

My fist slammed on the hard ground. The earth grumbled and created a crack due to the intense impact. It revealed an utterly surprised Taru-nii, wide eyes and everything.

"Surprised? Well, you shouldn't be since you taught me this remember, nii-san?" I mocked. The expression on his face was priceless.

Quickly, my hands began forming seals again. _Ox, Boar, Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Ram, Tiger_. _Fire Style: Flame Arch Jutsu._

He escaped. Man, he's so fast. I forgot why they call him 'Wind Fang Taru'.

Someone sent senbons flying towards me, a whole rain of them. Then, an earth dummy attacked me from behind. A plan was quickly forming in my head. I did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created about a hundred clones. I sent all of them towards my two targets. I hid my presence behind some bushes, waiting for them.

Normally, a ninja could only create up to ten clones at a time. But I was gifted, as gramps said, with extraordinarily high amounts of chakra, stamina and exceptional control.

I felt their presences drawing near. I laid out some traps to lure them to me, hopefully. I heard one of my explosives go off. I continued to mask my presence while waiting for the perfect time to strike.

On instinct, I drifted away from the spot I hid. I felt Haku-nii close by. _He's planning something._ I saw my back heading towards a stone wall. Changing my position in mid-air, I managed to back flip and use the wall as a leverage to force my body faster. I landed a punch on the handsome face of Haku-nii and sent him flying a couple of meters high.

I took out a kunai form my pouch and blocked the kunai aiming for me. I was in a battle with Taru-nii and three of his clones at the same time. I blocked the attack coming from the clones and managed to destroy them.

I swirl of shuriken came my direction. My instinct was to dodge but that was my mistake. I was met by another fire ball. I couldn't evade it anymore. The moment the fire ball hit me, my body changed into a log. _Substitution Jutsu. _I substituted myself with a log.

We continued the fast-paced battle, them double-teaming me. I fought them using ninjutsu and taijutsu but not genjutsu. With Haku-nii's tactics and keen observation, he became known as 'Eagle Eye Haku'. I experienced the full wrath of his expertise today. _But I'm not going to lose_.

We're pretty worn out now, breathing heavily and panting. My brothers stood a couple of meters away from me. They ran at opposite directions. _I'm tired of this_. _Bird, Boar, Ram, Horse, Bird, Rat. Wind Style: Wind Levitation Jutsu. _My body was lifted up and I stared down at them.

_Time to end this! Ox, Ram, Bird, Ox, Bird, Horse, Ox. Ice Style: Iron Ice Chain Jutsu. _A huge mist appeared around us. And when it cleared, my brothers were caught in the ice chains I created. I sent to clones to go to them. My clones held out kunai on their necks.

"I give up," they said at the same time. I grinned widely and jumped down to them.

"I think we should go home. It's getting late and I think the Elders have arrived already," Haku-nii said.

We ran at inhuman speed to get home. Most of the people didn't notice us passing by and thought of us as a simple gust of wind.

We arrived at home. True to Haku-nii's predictions, the Elders were already arrived. They stood in front of our house along with our parents and gramps.

"Mikan, what is your decision?" Gramps asked.

I walked up to them grinning, "I will become the Eternal Guardian of Prince Hyuuga," I declared.

"Then, prepare to leave, Mikan-san," Kaede-san told me. "We will be meeting Kage Yukihara tonight."

"Hai," I answered with the new found conviction in my eyes.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Yeah! I finally finished the third chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you for reading! :D

Ninjutsu - attacks infused with chakra

Taijutsu - hand-to-hand combat

Genjutsu - use of illusions

Bloodline Limit - an ability that can only be used by a certain clan or family

-Zen Ayuri-


	5. Chapter 4: Moments

**Disclaimer:** Zen Ayuri does not own Gakuen Alice. *bow*

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moments**

As I walked into our home to pack, Mom stopped me. She handed me a red body bag. I looked inside of it and my eyes widened. Mom had prepared my things, my ninja gear, hitai-ate and a picture of our family.

"How… How did you know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Mikan dear, I know you more than you know yourself," Mom chuckled. "Now, why don't you go take a bath and change?"

"Hai!" I smiled and went inside.

Maybe it was just me who didn't understand myself. I had a simple, though it wasn't normal, life. I have family and friends, people I can rely on and people who support me, a lot of them. I will do this not because it is my duty but because I want to be worth something.

I changed my clothes and fixed my hair a little. I now wore a red shirt with the Sakura emblem at the back, a sparrow holding a cherry blossom on its beak in the middle of a kagome symbol. I also wore white shorts, wrappings on my legs, gloves and standard ninja sandals.

I went out of the door to see my friends there. Tsuta Gaidoku. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. He is one of my classmates. Kiji Shiruku. She had light blonde hair and light pink irises, also another classmate. Most of my classmates, both boys and girls, came except for the ones who had missions today. But Tsuta and Kiji were closest to me.

"Oi! Sakura!"

I was surprised to hear Shin Yoroi call me. He was the red-haired, blue-eyed male who said girls aren't as good as boys. He annoyed me so much. But thanks to him, I was able release a powerful jutsu, the Dragon Flare, and get promoted to a higher position.

"Yoyo!" I called him the nickname I gave him and I saw him fume.

"I'm not a toy, Sakura!" he screamed at me.

"Sure you aren't one?" I teased more.

"Of course I'm not!"

"Is that the way to talk to the celebrant, huh, Yoroi?" someone, Kiji, said from behind me.

"Shut up, Shiruku."

"Give respect to girls even if some of them beats you to bloody pulp," Tsuta stated while patting Shin's back.

"You here to see me off?" I asked.

"Yes. And we're here to give you farewell gifts," Kiji said.

"Here is mine."

Tsuta handed me three vials, one red, blue and green. The green one contains poison. It smells like strawberries but there's a trace of mint. Usually, this poison is used for assassinations where the poison is mixed with food, in this case, a dessert, to kill eliminate the target.

The blue one is rose scented but when you shake it, the scent becomes like jasmine flowers. I cannot smell anything from the red vial, even after I shook it.

"Tsuta, what are these two?" I asked him, showing the red and blue vials.

"I see you've already figured out the green one. It's Meshisatsu, a kind of poison put in food. The blue one contains Gehada. It is a tonic made by mom that can make the skin incredibly soft and smooth. The red one is a healing ointment that when drunk, can quicken the regeneration of cells," he explained.

"I understand the usefulness of the red and green ones but what is the blue one for?"

"You never know when you might need it. You can use it if you want to seduce the prince or anyone in the castle," he whispered so that only the two of us can hear.

I felt warmth rising up my cheeks. Putting chakra on my fist, I sent him flying a couple of meters off the ground. Screaming, he landed with a 'thud'.

"Serves him right," I mumbled.

"What did he say, Mikan-chan?" Kiji asked all of a sudden.

"Nothing. Nothing that you should mind," I replied, furiously waving my hands in front of my face.

"Fine, here is my gift," she said.

I received a small red mirror from Kiji. It was about the size of my palm. There were silver flowers around it that complements the mirror.

"Thanks, Kiji."

"Hey! Why didn't you question her about the usefulness of her gift?! It's just a mirror," Tsuta asked, glaring and annoyed.

"She's a girl. You're a boy. There's a difference," I simply stated while ignoring his tantrums.

"My gift has a use, Tsuta," Kiji glared at him.

"And what is that my dear Kiji?" he mocked, smirk coming up to his face.

"I am not yours, Gaidoku!" she yelled then made a coughing sound, "This is a communication device. It was made by incorporating Mind Transfer, Teleportation Jutsus and a Genjutsu. Just apply chakra to one of the flowers and you can talk to me. And it's still a mirror."

"Awesome. Thanks!" I said excited.

"Um… Oi… Sak-k-ku-r-ra," I heard Shin mumble something almost undetectable.

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked.

"I… g-got… y-y-you… a p-pre-s-sent," he stuttered. _He stuttered?!_

"Since when did the almighty Shin the Yoyo stutter?" I laughed so hard. I think everyone heard me.

"I do not stutter!"

"No. You're not stuttering now but you definitely _did_ stutter a few seconds ago," I mocked him. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what did you want to say?"

"I… I…"

"No stuttering please."

"I GOT YOU A FREAKING PRESENT, SAKURA!"

I'm pretty sure everyone's attention is on us now. And I'm certain that Yoyo's face is as red as a tomato and steam is coming out of his ears.

"What is it?"

"Here," he gave the gift to me and looked away, still blushing.

"A ring? What's this for?" I asked confused. For someone like him who used to underestimate girls, I must say this is a good pick.

The ring itself was carved from pure silver and on top lies a cut blue sapphire. I could sense the chakra within the gem but its faint.

"It's a...a…a sealing ring. It can carry limited objects using a Distortion Jutsu," Yoyo said, scratching the back of his head. I wonder why though.

"How is it supposed to work?"

"To put objects in it, put some of your blood into the object and the ring then do a sealing technique. To get it out, just touch the gem and disable. Simple as that," he explained.

"For once, Shin, you actually made me happy by giving me farewell gift. Thank you," I smiled at him. It is true. He would always underestimate me or belittle me and I always disliked, not hated, him for it. But I guess he isn't that bad after all.

"Yeah, you're welcome. And for once, you actually called me by my first name and not by that dumb nickname," he flashed me a grin which he rarely does.

"The nickname is not dumb. The one being called is," I teased which made Shin flare up. The four of us laughed. And I didn't notice the presences behind me.

"Mikan, it's time to go," I heard Yukino-san call me. I turned to see my family and the Elders in their elegant wear. And what did I wear? Plain and comfortable ninja garbs. I'm so under dressed.

Mom handed me my pack, with all my things and ninja gear. I followed the Elders to the carriages. For ninjas, this is not really the way to travel but I guess for well, aged people, it is the best method. The Elders, of course, got in first. The two males entered the first carriage while Yukino-san and I will go the second.

I sneaked a glance behind me and saw my family and closest friends. I wanted to scream and run up to them. But seeing their smiling faces and teary eyes was enough. So I did something I was always good at despite my life as a ninja, _being loud._

"SAYONARA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And that served as my last farewell. _Mi Ultimo Adios._

I stepped into the carriage with Yukino-san. I could sense Mom and Kiji were already crying. I had wanted to look at them again but decided against it because it will just make it harder leaving them.

I sat on one side of the carriage and Yukino-san at the other. None of us talked. I was busy staring outside into oblivion. I guess my mind was simply wandering off into space.

"Mikan, I know it's hard but you have to accept. There isn't anyone else fit to do this task. I know how you feel and I understand that being away from your family hurts but –" I interrupted her speech.

"Stop." I spoke softly but I'm sure she heard it, "Please, just stop."

How could she understand me? I was the only one who had this 'opportunity'. I know I already went through with these but it still hurts. I can feel the tears threatening to fall but I have to hold back. Again, I focused my line of sight to the oblivion of the outside world.

**==His Guardian==**

I woke up with someone shaking me awake. I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep. Yukino-san woke me up. Staring at the window, I saw the mansion of our Kage, Izumi Yukihara. I stepped outside the carriage seeing as it stopped.

Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I guess I was exhausted from the battle royale I had with my brothers. Yukino-san led me out of the carriage and into the manor. The two males were already ahead of us.

Maybe it was just me. Maybe it was just me feeling homesick, that's why the Yukihara Manor vaguely reminds me of...home? I have visited before due to grandpa's friendship with the Kage but still...

I snapped out of my reverie when Yukino-san started talking about some of the things I need to know.

"Yukihara-sama will be the one to inform you of the complete details of your 'role'," she said still looking as dignified as any woman can be.

I didn't reply to her statement instead, I focused on observing the changes that happened since I've last visited which took place over two years ago.

The traditional mansion, itself, was enormous albeit smaller than the Hyuga Palace. Greeneries surrounded the estate, all luscious and fresh with color. The shrubs of jasmines and roses that used to decorate the paths were now gone and replaced with well-trimmed bushes that also possess healing abilities.

Going over the bridge, I see the coy pond still present below with the swimming fish as well as the bamboo patch located at the left side of the lawn. The bridge now had an elegant rooftop towering over it as protection from the house was just how I remember it except that the color was paler, fading away.

As we entered, two lines of maids dressed in red yukata welcomed us, much like in the Imai Household. This is pretty unusual for me because when our family visits, only a couple of maids greet us. I followed the Elders to wherever they were going. Finally, we stopped in front of a room. The dark green door slid open for us.

I saw Uncle Izu – _I mean – _Yukihara-sama sitting on a mat drinking some sake. He looked at me and glanced at the Elders and gave them a nod.

"We'll leave everything thing to you now, Kage-sama," Kaede-san stated respectfully with a bow. Then, he closed the door and left with the other two.

"Mikan," he turned to face me. He said my name with a voice full of authority that I've never heard before. He motioned for me to sit with him._ Where was the carefree Uncle Izumi I once knew?_

"H-Hai?" I stammered as I was uncomfortable with the man facing me now.

Slowly, his curved up to a sweet and gentle smile he used to give me. He then enveloped me in a bone-crushing, breath-halting hug. "How was my cute little angel?" his voice sang out in a childish manner. _Here he is._

"I'm fine, Uncle," I said as I returned the embrace.

"Do you know how hard it is to pretend to be mature in front of the old geezers?" he laughed lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be mature since you're, I don't know, thirty-seven or so?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taller since you're, I don't know, sixteen or so?" and he returned my tease with a version of his own.

He finally let go of me from the lung-puncturing hug of his. And I could breathe normally again. He smiled gently again. Seriously, for someone who is almost in his forties, he sure looks like a thirty or twenty-year-old.

"For your fifteenth birthday, here is your present," he said and he pulled out a box which came out of nowhere.

"But I'm sixteen already," I replied, utterly confused with his statement since he was the one who teased me for being small for my age.

"Why don't you just open it?" he grinned at me.

I opened the red gift wrapper carefully, thinking I could recycle it for future use though I don't know when. Inside the box, a small necklace was placed. An orange crystal shone, held by a simple yet sturdy string with a couple of silver beads at the sides.

I smiled to myself and turned to Uncle, "Thank you so much!" I wore the necklace with Uncle's help.

"Now," he started. Another box appeared on his hand, a lot larger than the previous one, this time wrapped in dark blue. _Where do these presents pop out from?!_

"...This one is for your sixteenth birthday. Belated Happy Sweet Sixteen!" I almost cried.

That's right. He never failed. He never failed to give me a birthday present. Though these last two were very late, he always gave me a present. He'd deliver them personally to our household, not by mail and certainly not by another person.

Slowly opening the box, I felt a wave of power surge through me. I saw two swords with incredible craftsmanship, edges extremely sharp and refined. The swords' handles were black and white with gold trimmings. One blade had a white sheathe and the other black, opposite the color of their handles.

"You know, we're in an entirely different topic from what we should discuss," Uncle Izumi stated.

_I almost forgot about that. _I mentally slapped myself for forgetting such an important matter.

"So what am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Nothing much, actually. Just the names of the Royals, of course, a bit of their personalities, likes and dislikes and what you're going to do for the ceremony," he casually replied, drinking another cup of sake.

"What ceremony?"

"The ceremony where you and the Hyuga Prince get 'bonded' so that you can be _his_ Eternal Guardian," he said the _'his'_ part with venom.

"Wait. What do you mean 'bonded'?" I asked, shocked of the word.

"He gives you his seal to mark your bond."

"How is he supposed to do that?"

"Don't know," he replied bluntly.

"You're supposed to be the Kage who briefs me about the Guardian thing!"

"You're a daughter to me,"

"..." I was silent.

"And as a father, I joke with you and annoy you," he smiled. But his smile had sadness in them, contrary to his usual bright and cheerful grins.

"Does that mean I can call you 'otou-sama'?" I blurted out unexpectedly.

His eyes widened and I saw flashes of mixed emotions. Joy? Happiness? Relief? Melancholy? Fondness? LOVE?

For the second time around, he hugged me though it was lighter and gentler from the shoulder-dislocating and heart-smashing hug he gave me before.

"Of course you can, Mikan," he said my name with so much love, as if I were his real daughter. _He doesn't have a family. No wife, no children. Only duties and more responsibilities._

He pulled himself away from me and I saw a slightly teary face but he still handsome, nonetheless.

"Okay. You can do anything you want. Meeting dismissed," he put on his serious face on the last phrase.

"Can I go out?" I asked, in need of fresh air.

"Yes, you can."

"Arigato, otou-sama," somehow the words naturally come off my tongue. And I dashed to the outside world like a tornado, wrecking havoc wherever it goes. _Almost literally._

**==His Guardian==**

I glanced around the park where no one seems to be around. Seeing a bench, I plopped myself on it while licking the mint chocolate chip ice cream I bought from the late night shop. After I finished eating the yummy ice cream, I decided to check out my surroundings.

Using chakra, I surveyed the area within a kilometre away in all directions. I felt six – no – make that seven unusual presences. They're unusual because their levels of chakra are higher than civilians. _So, they're either ninjas or thugs._

But judging from the seven _intimidating_ auras nearing me, I'd guess they're the latter.

"What do we have here?" goon 1 asked slyly.

"A ninja wanabe?" goon 2 said as the other six laughed boisterously.

They couldn't even tell that I was a ninja. Well, I'm not wearing my forehead protector which I ..._left on my bag... which...I stupidly left on the ...carriage along ...with several ninja gear. Oh joy? Not to mention, I didn't bring the swords Otou-sama gave me. How stupid can I get?_

"Hey, she's pretty cute," goon 3 said.

"Don't mess with me," I stated coldly accompanied by an icy glare.

"Ha! What can you do ninja wanabe?" goon 1 asked. _I'm getting sick of his voice._

"How do you know I'm not a real ninja?" I taunted preparing for an attack.

"Because girls aren't strong enough to be ninjas," goon 4 replied, laughing.

"Speak for yourself, idiot," I said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU IMBECILE?!" goon 5 yelled.

"What do you mean, mister?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"WHY YOU?!"

Before I could deliver a punch to the gut, someone else got him before I did. Someone whose presence I didn't notice. A flash of black came into my field of vision and in a good ten seconds, all the thugs were knocked out and came crashing on the floor, unconscious.

"You talk big for a little girl," my _savior _stated nearing me.

"I could have taken them down, whoever-you-are," I screamed at him.

He was a head taller than I am but probably the same age. He was a black-haired boy wearing a casual navy blue shirt and pants.

"You're voice is loud too," he remarked.

"Jerk!" I looked up to see beautiful, beautiful, crimson red eyes looking back at me.

"And that is how you thank someone who saved you?" he sarcastically commented.

"You teased me, jerk," Then I stuck my tongue out. I know that this is childish despite my age and ninja status but hey. When a guy gets you angry, punch him on the face.

"Hn."

"But you did help me so...Thank you, I guess," I said and smiled at him.

"Hn."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Fine then. See you around, Mr. HN!" I said stomping my foot on the pavement and turning away from him.

"Hn. Be careful on your way back. I don't want to come and save you again, little girl."

"Stuck-up jerk," I mumbled walking back to the mansion.

_Something was very familiar about Mr. HN._

I pondered on the thought for a little longer until I noticed the clock _oh-so_ conveniently placed next to the light post on the direction I was headed for.

**11:56**

_It's that late already?! Oh no. The Elders and Otou-sama must be worried about me. Gotta hurry!_

And I ran off like hurricane, whizzing past the park, leaving a trail of shouts, profanities, and a couple of groans on the way...

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

So yeah. Inspiration hit me at a very late hour. I typed this chapter until 11:56 pm at our clock. If you're wondering where I've been, well I had a couple of weeks vacation plus our five-year-old computer had a malfunction that needed to be fixed.

This chapter had a lot of family moments and at the end a humor/hate at first rescue moments (just made this up).  
Natsume appeared earlier than what I had planned but I'll just go with the flow.  
You know what Mr. HN fits Natsume a.k.a Mikan's savior since H-Hyuga N-Natsume. I guess his one-word answers and grunts actually represent him.

**I've got questions for you guys and gals:**

**1.) Is Ioran the name of Natsume's dad? Because it's the on I frequently read as Natsume's dad.**

**2.) How am I doing so far in this story? Is it good? Bad? Average? Wierd? Plain? Nice?**

**3.) What do you think of my writing style?**

Thanks to the following:

**gabsterela** - thank you for the compliment

**mooshy3712 -** thank you

**nix ****- **you have to see for yourself if Mikan has Alices

**lulu0806 - **thank you, too

Transaltions/Dictionary:

_hitai-ate_ - forehead protector - a piece of fabric usually tied around the forehead with a metal plate and carved symbol, usually of the village of wearer.

_Mi Ultimo Adios - _The Last Farewell - a novel written by Jose Rizal.

P.S. Sorry for the tardiness. I'll try to update sooner. But school will start soon for us Filipinos.

-Zen Ayuri-


	6. Chapter 5: Identity

... - This means POV change.

**Disclaimer: Z.A. does not own G.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Identity**

Yesterday, I arrived at the Yukihara Manor, greeted by a two-hour scolding by Yukino-san. A half-flustered, a quarter-fuming and another quarter-relieved Kage came crashing down the hall to squeeze me to death and hit me repeatedly on the head.

I told him I'd sleep first and tell him what happened so that he won't worry about me.

The next day, I silently explained to my 'Otou-sama' what happened from the stroll, to the ice cream, the thugs and the jerk. He chuckled lightly at my story and patted me gently on the head.

"You know, you never struck me as the damsel-in-distress type of girl," he continued chuckling.

"I am not! That arrogant jerk just popped out of nowhere and beat up the thugs without my consent," I retorted angrily.

"Technically, he doesn't need need your consent to save you. And didn't you sense him?"

The thought hit me. _I didn't sense him._ How did he do that? More importantly, who is he?

Sometimes, the answer comes walking through the door when you least expect it. And sometimes, one of those least expected times is now.

**… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Sighing, I raked a hand through my raven locks. My Mother and Father said I had to get a ninja as an Eternal Guardian. Currently, we were walking down the hall of the Yukihara Mansion, greeted by maids as we pass by.

Father was ahead, dressed in a dark blue kimono matching his black hair. Mother stood beside him in a red kimono with black flowers. I was trailing behind them, wearing a dark green shirt and pants. I don't like wearing kimonos.

Father said I was old enough to have an Eternal Guardian which is likened to a bodyguard. He got one at the same age as I am supposed to. Our Eternal Guardians have to be ninjas, according to the peace agreement. _Ninjas._

_Ninjas are all the same. They kill because of a mission. They protect because of a mission. This clan is no different._

As I walked through the aisle, my thoughts resurfaced to the girl I rescued yesterday. She sure talked big. But when I caught a glimpse of her hazel eyes, I saw unwavering determination within them, as if she wasn't scared. But I saved her nonetheless.

What amused me though was how she answered back at me and insulted me then, apologized truthfully. _What an idiot._

Father and Mother halted in front of a door. A maid opened it for us along with the announcement, "Kage-sama, the Hyuga Family is here."

"You may leave now," I heard a voice in the room say.

"Hai," the maid replied and she left.

My family entered the room, light green in color. We sat on the cushions comfortably. Father sat directly across the Kage. My Mother sat at his right and me at his left. Despite my image of him being strict with dress codes, he didn't really mind my attire.

I took note of his features, light brown hair parted in the middle which covered part of his azure eyes, muscular built, fair skin, and a gentle smile. His kimono matched the background, green. The three of them started to converse.

And I wasn't really paying attention because my crimson eyes landed on the brunette beside the Kage. She was the exact same girl from yesterday. Brown hair and brown eyes. Like me, she didn't wear the traditional kimonos; instead she sported a sleeveless orange shirt and white shorts. Now, her hair was in a pair of childish pigtails.

She caught my glance at the corner of her eye. She seemed to realize who I am as well based on the twitching of her eyebrow.

"This is my son, Natsume Hyuga," I heard Father say then gestured to me.

"It's a pleasure, Natsume-san," he greeted and bowed respectfully.

"Hn," I replied.

I could practically feel the vein popping on Mother's forehead.

"Pardon my son for his rash actions," Mother said and glared at me.

"It's all right, Kaoru. I know where he is getting it from," he chuckled softly.

He addressed Mother as if they were friends. I saw him look at the brunette sitting beside him.

"She is Mikan Shio Ren Sakura," he gestured to her, "She is our top ninja and she is the one we chose to be the Prince's Eternal Guardian."

My eyes widened along with my parents'. _She is going to be my Guardian?_

"Ohayo! I am Mikan Shio Ren Sakura. Pleasure to meet you," she said and bowed. She looked at us with respect and a warm smile. _Typical façade._

"Now that we're all acquainted, why don't we have some tea?" the Kage spoke. Just then, a couple of maids entered the room and served us.

A table was placed along with some delicacies. Instead of a plate of food, we were given a bowl of rice each, some huge trays of different viands as well as sauces. And instead of a spoon and fork, we used chopsticks. _I guess tea translates to breakfast._

I'm not quite accustomed to using chopsticks. So I had a difficult time. And here, one takes his or her own helping of food unlike in our home where everyone is served equal portions.

I looked at my parents and they do not seem to have any trouble with eating. The Kage was gracious and composed while eating. Idiot, my name for the brunette, was eating fast but still had her manners. She caught my stare and returned it with a glare. There was rice on her cheek which she swiped with the pad of her thumb after breaking her gaze.

After the meal, the adults still had to chat which left me and Idiot to do anything we want. We left the room and only then did I notice the emblem at the back of her shirt, a white square overlapped by a white diamond and a sparrow holding a cherry blossom branch in the middle of the shape.

She went to the back yard with me trailing behind her. I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to follow her but I just did. Something tells me there's a whole lot more to this girl than meets the eye.

I saw her go out and prepare to train while I watched at the tree nearby. She turned to look at me and draw out a needle that hit a training dummy exactly on its forehead. _Target practice._

I stared at how she moved. She was nimble and fast. And her accuracy is excellent. All her senbons hit a vital point or organ. I guess she really had something to back up her big speech.

But the thought of me, Natsume Hyuga, being protected by a girl, even if she is a ninja, is degrading. I'm not going to allow her to protect me. I drifted to sleep with that thought in my head.

**==Her Master==**

I woke up to the sight of Idiot's face inches from mine. She still hasn't talked to me about yesterday.

"Are you planning on kissing me?" I asked her. Her face turned bright red and immediately got away from me.

"Who gave you that idea?" she yelled, face flustered.

"Hn."

"I thought you were dead. That would have made my life a whole lot easier," she said huffing.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat your Master?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe. I mean you are a jerk," she retorted angrily.

"So I'm the jerk who saved your life?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Hn."

"And we're back to the 'Hn' speech pattern."

"Hn."

I was surprised at what she said. She was right. I spoke more to her than to anyone else and I've only met her yesterday.

"You know, Mr. HN does suit you," she blurted out.

"Hn?"

"Your name is Hyuga Natsume. H for Hyuga and N for Natsume," she explained as she sat next to me.

"Hn."

"Can you please stop it with the Hn's?"

"…" I stayed silent.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Hey!" she poked my shoulder.

"…"

"Talk, already!" she screamed.

"…" I still remained silent and closed my eyes, ignoring the rant of Idiot. Too bad I didn't bring any manga today.

The poking and screaming stopped. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to look at her. And all that came into my view is a barrage of kunai, shurikens and senbons hurtling towards me. I was quick to dodge and set her pigtailed hair on fire with my Alice.

She noticed the flames and tries to put them out by running around and screaming like a maniac. Does she even realize that the oxygen in the atmosphere will only increase the combustion? _What an idiot._

She kept running until I decided to put the fire out. With one snap, the fire disappeared and she fell down on the grass. I walked over closer to her.

"For the top ninja, you sure are an idiot," I half-heartedly commented. She glared at me.

"Shut up! I was panicking," she yelled as she fixed her hair that didn't even seem to be burned by my Alice.

"Baka," I called her but I offered my hand for her to get up.

She stared at me then to my hand and back to my face. Her face looks calculating. Probably wondering if she should take my hand.

"If you burn me again, I'll electrocute you," she threatened and by the looks of her eyes, she's serious.

"No use considering a threat of an idiot," I muttered to myself. She took my hand and pulled herself up and dusting away the dust from her shorts.

"I heard that." I couldn't believe it. She heard what I said. "I'm not an idiot."

"There's no use denying it," I said to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"You ran while your hair was on fire."

"What's wrong with that?"

I sighed and explained, "Oxygen is a combustible element. There is practically oxygen everywhere. You ran around with your hair on fire and it only increases the combustion reaction between the oxygen in the atmosphere and the heat itself."

I saw her confused look and befuddled eyes. She tried to think about what I recently just said. I chuckled at her antics and a miniscule smile made its way to my lips. She looked at me weirdly and smiled gently. I was about to ask.

"You smiled. And by far, that was the longest sentence you've ever said to me," she grinned at me.

My eyes widened. _How did she see?_ More importantly, the second statement startled me. Now, I'm positive. She is the weirdest person I know. She made me smile and talk to her more than any other person in my whole life. And I've only known her for what? Half a morning?

This girl has definitely confused me. Until now, I'm staring at her and her annoying grin.

"I guess you're not so much of a bastard," she smiled at me again.

"You're still an idiot," I said flatly.

"I take that back! You are the worst person I've met," she screamed at me, throwing her fists in the air.

"And you're the most idiotic ninja."

"Hmph! I'm going for lunch," she announced and walked. I didn't notice the time.

"Pig," came my tease. And I followed her to the dining room.

"I hate you!" she yelled from a couple of feet ahead of me.

_How did she hear it?_

**==Her Master==**

During lunch, hateful glares were thrown from me to Idiot and vice versa. My parents were staring at me. Lunch was quiet. No one spoke a word. The atmosphere around us was so thick; the sharpest blade couldn't slice it.

The Kage, whose name I just found out to be Izumi Yukihara, cleared his throat to break the silence. "Anyway, Ioran, Kaoru, do you think we should have the ceremony later this evening?"

I nearly choked on the food I was eating and Idiot almost spilling her drink but none of us said anything. The adults stared at us and sweat dropped comically.

"Why not? The earlier we commence the ceremony, the earlier these two can get to know each other," Mom answered with a smile on her face.

Why is she talking about this like it's an arranged marriage? Get to know each other?

"So it's settled then. The ceremony will take place at the main hall later this evening," announced the Kage.

"Please excuse me," Idiot said as she exited the dining room.

"Natsume," Mother called me. I looked at her. She had a serious look on her face. "Come with me."

And I followed her to her room.

"What did you do to Mikan-chan that made her that angry at you?" she asked loudly.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me mister," she said angrily.

"I called her idiot," I answered. That should keep her quiet.

"And what else?"

"I burned her hair."

She sighed, frustrated.

"Natsume, you're sixteen and turning seventeen. Stop pushing other people away from you."

"Hn."

"Natsume, I saw you smile." My eyes widened._ She was watching._

"…"

"I saw you without your cold façade. And you know what? I was happy." And with that, she left the room. _What do you mean, Mother?_

"Oh yeah, get ready for the ceremony. Make it absolutely certain you wear a kimono. I will not tolerate being under dressed," Mother yelled from outside the room.

After a handful of hours pondering on Mother's statement, I went out of her room and into mine to dress up. I saw a line of kimonos placed neatly on my bed. I picked up the black kimono instantly and out it on. I didn't bother to comb my hair and let it fall over my eyes.

I stared at my reflection for a while. I wondered why many girls always throw themselves at me. They say I have mesmerizing crimson eyes, cool raven hair, deep baritone voice and what else? A powerful Alice.

But all I see in this boy facing me is a pair of red eyes, like my Mother, messy and unkempt black hair, normal male voice and the Fire Alice. Girls are idiots who believe in fantasies and fairy tales. But I guess that Idiot isn't.

I walked outside, putting on wooden sandals. I wandered around looking for the main hall in this mansion. I heard the Idiot's voice along with Mother's in room just around the corner. _What is she doing with her?_

I waited for Mother to leave before I entered the room. I smirked.

"You exceed all my standards for a ninja, wearing polka-dotted underwear, Polka," I said looking at the brunette who seemed to only notice my presence now.

"PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The next thing I knew, she has thrown another barrage of weapons at me which I avoided. I closed the door and sped my way to another direction.

I reached the main hall after some time of walking. Mother and Father were sitting on the cushions along with the Kage and three elderly people whom I assumed are the advisors. I sat in the middle of the room, waiting for the Idiot.

Minutes later, the door opened to reveal _her _in a white kimono with pink and red sakura petals. She had a golden obi around her tiny waist. And her auburn hair was in a side pony tail with some parts braided. A white lily was placed on her head. She looked beautiful with her bangs delicately framing her face.

_What the hell? Idiot and beautiful definitely do not belong in the same sentence._

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she took her seat facing me. Now that I take a closer look, I noticed that she had no makeup on. _How..?_

I heard the Kage speak, "Mikan Shio Ren Sakura, representative of the Yukihara Clan, the obligation of a Royal's Eternal Guardian is not an easy task. Are you willing to fully accept your role and dedicate your life to his Highness?"

"I, Mikan Sakura, vow to keep my Master's life safe. I vow to help him in any way deemed necessary. I vow to share his burden and pain and support him at all times. I am Mikan Shio Ren Sakura of the Yukihara Clan, accepting the position of Eternal Guardian to my Master, Hyuga Natsume-sama."

Somehow the sound of my name with the honorific –sama coming out of her tongue didn't sit well with me. It irked me that the girl who answered back at me and insulted me called me Natsume-sama. It just didn't.

"Natsume Hyuga, a Crowned Prince cannot rule alone. Help and trust must be carved within people to secure peace. Now, between you and an Eternal Guardian, a trust unrivaled by any other must be built. Are you willing to rest your life in the hands of this girl and trust her?" Father was the one who asked me the question.

"I, Natsume Hyuga, Crowned Prince of the Amatenatsu Lands accept the kunoichi, Mikan Shio Ren Sakura as my Eternal Guardian," I stated this memorized sentence.

Cups of sake were placed in front of the both of us. We looked at each other. My red eyes clashed with her hazel ones. We were both handed knives as well. At the same time, we slit our fingers and let the blood drop on the sake. The clear color of the drink turned into blood red color.

Again, we looked at each other and exchanged cups. She drank from her cup as I drank from mine. And with that, the ceremony was over.

I left the room and changed into my regular civilian clothes, a red and black shirt and pants. I went out to get some fresh air and look at the moon. I sat on a branch of the tree. Idiot was now my Eternal Guardian. It was weird hearing that.

_Aside from beautiful, the words: my, Eternal and Guardian also don't fit with Idiot in the same sentence._

"Oi!" I heard her voice calling out to me.

"Hn." I didn't mind her.

"Oi! Jerk-sama!" She called me – no insulted – actually. And it felt relieving.

"I'm your Master now. Treat me with respect," I lied. I don't want her to call me Master.

"No way, Master of Bastard-ness," she insulted me again. I could feel myself smirking.

"What do you want?" I looked down at her and saw that she was still in her kimono but her pony tail has gone down and loosened.

"I'm making a promise to you," she said and surprised me.

"Hn. You already did that," I replied.

"No. Not that kind of promise."

"…" I said nothing.

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"Fine. I don't care whether you listen or not."

"…"

"I, Mikan, promise that I will wipe that smirk off your face and replace it with a smile," she announced and walked away.

_You idiot, you had already made me smile. And you're one of the first to do it._

"Good night, Hyuga," said from afar.

_And I was glad that she didn't call me –sama._

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hiya! This is the first of Natsume's POV. I hope you enjoyed it.

Natsume's POV was kind of hard to do. I think I made him a bit OOC here. I want to ask for your comments on how to improve his POV.


	7. Chapter 6: A First Day

**Chapter 6: A First Day  
**

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face. The journey to the Hyuuga Palace took us longer than expected. We came across bandits along our way. I fought them, of course, but not without help from my Master. Yes, I actually called him Master, the arrogant jerk.

While fighting, I learned that he possesses the Fire Alice. Alices are special powers that belong to some people. In our world, three kinds of people exist, the chakra-users, Alices and the civilians, or the normal humans.

From what Lady Kaoru had said, all members of their family possess the Fire Alice but Hyuuga's is far stronger than his Father and Mother's. His control over his gift is just, well, lacking.

Standing up, I decided to get dressed and get ready for my first day of service.

I came out from the bathroom wrapped in a towel reaching down to my thighs. I grabbed another smaller towel to dry off my wet hair. Looking at my outfit, which Lady Kaoru gave me, I felt uncomfortable.

I missed my family. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, my two idiotic brothers and everyone. I want to see them. But it's just that I can't. Yesterday, I let out all my tears with Lady Kaoru comforting me. _Why was she so kind?_ Shouldn't she be scolding me for not being strong?

I was supposed to protect her ill-mannered, rude, cocky, jerk of a son. Again, thinking of him makes me riled up. I forget about my sadness whenever I think of him and his stupidly handsome face.

_What the -? I just thought of him as handsome._

I didn't realize I was slapping my own forehead until…

"Be careful. You might lose the remaining brain cells left in your almost-empty brain."

_Speak of the devil._

I turned around only to see my Master leaning on the door frame ever so casually as if he wasn't standing in front of girl who is just w-wrapped…in…a…to…w-wel. _Damn._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Seeing you, Flat-chested girl."

"PERVERT! Get out!" I yelled again. And like the last time, I threw a barrage of weapons, which I got from somewhere, at him and closed the stupid door I forgot to lock.

_Note to self: ALWAYS lock the door._

I stood behind the door, face flushing red. My heart was beating a hundred miles per second. Slowly, I slid down, sitting on the floor, panting. I was nervous and irritated at the same time. First, he saw me while I was just clad in a towel. Second, he called me flat-chested.

_I hate him._

Why was he there in the first place? Shrugging, I wore my clothes which consisted of a black button-up shirt with gold trimmings, dark blue pants and my ninja sandals. I grabbed my swords and strapped to my belt. I opened the door, surprised to see Hyuuga standing there, eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"Took you long enough," he said, head turning to face me.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Hn. Mother and Father called for me and said you had to come as well."

"Of course, _Master_," I said the title in a teasing tone. Calling him Master didn't sit in with me. I didn't like it; I absolutely detested calling him Master. His attitude doesn't fit with it.

Walking down the seemingly endless marble hallways, we finally arrived at the hall. I saw seated at the thrones were Lady Kaoru and Lord Ioran. This room was more lavish that all the other rooms I've seen. Red curtains draped over the huge windows, a red carpet along the middle, glass chandelier and beautiful paintings on the wall.

Lady Kaoru was in a simple yet elegant purple dress, her hair down and parted at the back. Lord Ioran sat in his throne looking as dignified as any king, dressed in blue and red color scheme. Someone was there with them – someone I didn't expect to see this soon.

"Ruka-pyon," the words just came out of my mouth. The blonde turned smiled at me, slight pink tinting his cheeks, probably form embarrassment.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan, Natsume," he greeted.

"Hn," someone answered beside_. Who else has that horrible mono-syllabic answer?_ Hyuuga-jerk.

"Natsume, today you will be meeting a couple of ladies as candidates to be your bride. Ruka will be there to assist you, as well as Mikan-chan," Lady Kaoru said._ I didn't know that._

Hyuuga replied with a grunt and looked away. His parents and Ruka seem to be adapted to him and his grunts.

"Natsume." It was the King who spoke this time. His voice was strong and screamed authority. Hyuuga looked eye-to-eye with his Father. "You're turning seventeen. A bride needs to be chosen. You are going to be taking over this kingdom soon. I want you to have a family to rule with."

"…"

"Natsume." Again, his voice was so powerful. "You have to take this seriously." He sighed. "Your Mother and I will be going on a meeting out of town." With that, he stood up and exited the room, along with Lady Kaoru.

…

…

…

"Hey, Nat!" Ruka-pyon walked over to us.

"Hn. Ruka," Hyuuga replied, still with that grunt.

"Ruka-pyon!" I waved to him. "Ruka-pyon, do you know each other?" I asked.

"I'm his best friend," he answered. I stared at Ruka-pyon, then to Hyuuga, then back to Ruka-pyon. My eyes went wide.

"You're best friends?!" I practically screeched. They covered their precious ears as the sound wave hit them.

They nodded. Well, more like, Ruka nodded and Hyuuga hned.

"You look like the type that would become rivals or something," I voiced out my opinion.

"Huh?"

They look completely different. Hyuuga has black hair. Ruka has blond. Hyuuga is a rude jerk. Ruka is a kind gentleman. They are polar opposites. How could they become best friends?

"We're best friends and it's just that so stop screeching," Hyuuga said.

Ruka-pyon looked at us dumbfounded. He stared weirdly at us.

"Natsume, we should go and meet the ladies or else your Father might get angry," Ruka said.

"Hn. Fine." He walked out mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. Ruka and I followed.

**==His Guardian==**

Ladies were lining up in the room. They wore grand clothes, plenty of jewelry and heavy makeup. I snickered. Most of them looked like clowns. Their dresses clung to them like a second skin. The necklines plunged so low, it was like their chest wasn't even covered.

I looked around. Hyuuga was sitting on a chair with me standing beside him. Ruka smiled at them, being the gentleman that he is. The ladies smiled flirtatiously at him and Hyuuga, some glared at little ol' me. _Wonder why?_

The first girl came up. In her extravagant gold dress, a girl with long, curly, dark brown hair and deep black eyes strutted to Hyuuga. I could see his eye brow twitching in annoyance. This girl had powder all over her face. Jewelry adorned her every finger. She introduced herself,

"I am Miyako Hitachi. 16 years old," she winked at Hyuuga. I tried to suppress my giggles. _Note: tried._ Hyuuga turned to glare at me. The Hitachi glared at me because Hyuuga's attention was on me. She continued and spoke louder, "I belong to the respectful family of Teleporters, the Hitachi."

Hyuuga stood up and headed to the back garden. Hitachi followed him and hooked her arm with his. Ruka-pyon asked the other candidates to calm down and wait for Hyuuga's return.

"Polka, come with us." Guess who said that. I was surprised at his command. _Moreover at how he insulted me. _Well, I wouldn't want to spend time alone with this 'ladies' even if my life depended on it. _Good thing it isn't._

Reluctantly, I stomped off after the 'couple'. I wanted to just stay here and help Ruka-pyon appease this place. I followed them outside, a couple of meters behind to give them some personal space.

We arrived at the back garden. They sat at the tea table, where first I met Ruka-pyon. Cakes and teas were already placed on the table, probably by the servants. I sat at the Sakura tree branch, observing them. Hitachi did all the talking while Hyuuga listened, or at least tried to listen. To me, he looked bored to death.

Leaning on the branch, I propped myself comfortably, one hand under my head. Looking about, I watched the peacefulness here. Birds soared the sky while some perched on a branch. Trees calmly swaying with the wind. I wanted to doze off but watching Hitachi flaunt to Hyuuga was much more fun.

Now, she was winking seductively at him while Hyuuga was flat out ignoring her. I laughed at her failure to impress Hyuuga and received a glare from the aforementioned stuck-up jerk. I grinned at him and stuck out my tongue. I saw his short eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Seeing that Hyuuga wasn't really paying attention to her, Hitachi called his name with the _-kun _suffix and a seductive voice.

_Was she serious?_

Hyuuga surprisingly turned to her only to glare at her with that 'Get-out-of-here' intent. Hitachi appears to have misinterpreted the message and took it as a sign to get closer to him. I laughed again at the two, well more like Hyuuga and his sufferings. I wished I had popcorn to make the experience all the better. I think I heard a vein pop and looked directly at Hyuuga. He was at the edge of his patience and no sooner that later, the girl's dress was already on fire.

_She was on fire.  
_

She didn't notice it until the fire reached her hair and then began screaming, begging for Hyuuga to put it out. I laughed. I laughed so hard, tears came out of my eyes. And I'm pretty sure they both heard me. I continued laughing as Hitachi fumed and was beet red. Hyuuga was smirking. Then, he ordered the guards escort the 'lady' outside since the fire on her had been cast off. With one last glare at me, she flipped her hair and walked out.

Glancing at Hyuuga, I saw walking towards the opposite direction of the main hall inside.

"Hey, Hyuuga. The line of candidates is this way," I called to him and pointed to the other direction.

"Hn." Again with his stupid one-syllable reply.

Sighing, I went over to check on how Ruka-pyon is handling the mob of ladies. I surprised to see Ruka-pyon feeding his pet rabbit and the line of girls nonexistent.

"Where are they?" I asked.

He looked at me and lifted up Usagi-pyon, my personal nickname for his bunny.

"I figured he'd leave after one annoying fan girl and Hitachi-san was one of the worst," he said.

I sweat dropped at what he said. I guess there's no denying he's his best friend. Ruka-pyon already knew what to do and I'm taking a hunch that Hyuuga also knew that Ruka-pyon will get rid of his fan girls. _Speaking of which, where did he go?_

"Ruka-pyon, where's Hyuuga-sama?" I asked politely, using the -sama.

"He's probably out on the city doing escaping everything," he replied with a solemn look on his face.

"Escaping?"

"Oh...Um...Never mind about what I said," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Something was wrong. I know Ruka-pyon wasn't telling me something. _Something important._

Shrugging, I said to Ruka-pyon that I will be looking for Hyuuga.

**==His Guardian==**

After some time of searching and asking people, I finally found Hyuuga walking down a street, dressed in civilian clothing. When did he change? That didn't matter at the moment because he needs to come back to the Palace. Getting closer to him, I tapped him on his shoulder but he grabbed my wrist and turned with a deadly glare.

His eyes calmed down when he found out it was me. I stared at him. His usually blazing red eyes were replaced with chocolate brown contacts. Our gazes were locked for a moment until I pulled my hand out of his tight grasp.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you."

"Hn. Don't bother."

"It's technically my job."

"I never knew idiots know such a word."

My vein popped and my temper was rising.

"What did you say, jerk?!" I yelled. Thankfully the town was too noisy and too busy to notice us.

"Hn."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Hn. Whatever you say, Polka," he turned away and started walking.

"I am not Polka," I reluctantly followed him to wherever he was going.

"Hn"

Crowds of bustling people washed over us. It has getting hard to keep up with him with all the people, some quite larger than me, pushing me aside. _How can casually stride on this street while I'm being pushed over?_

I suddenly remembered how he saved me from being beat up, well I could have handled it. His back was facing me, shoulders broad and wide. He was tall but not as tall as the thugs we encountered. He was lean and tough, as far as I could tell. His fists were strong, strong enough to knock the huge men out. And when he turned to me...

"Stop daydreaming, Polka." I turned to look at the boy who used to be meters away from her, now just a couple of feet away. _I was thinking about him! Him! Of all people!_

"Where are we?" I blurted out, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. I haven't been able to check out the whole area since I got here.

"Some part of Jujube City," he answered. If I'm right, Jujube City is the capital of Amatenatsu. _Guess that explains the busy atmosphere._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hn. Wandering off," he looked away from me.

"To where?"

"Hn."

"When are you going home?"

"Hn.

"Why are you leaving the palace?"

"Hn."

"How did you escape?"

"..."

"How did you change so quickly? This morning, you were all pampered up for your dates with the candidates."

"When will you ever stop talking?" he finally talked properly.

"Are you - Wait. What?" I was caught off guard with his sudden statement.

"Hn."

"I'll stop talking when you start speaking normally."

"I speak normally."

"No, you just answer with meaningless grunts, Mr. HN!"

I was pretty sure he most of the townsfolk have stopped doing their business to stare at us, bickering. _I hate this._ Most of the tour I assumed he took me to, we were either fighting with each other or insulting each other but most of the time, it was both.

Needless to say, I had fun. The look I had can bland into the normal society. I hid my swords in the sealing ring, in case you're wondering. Hyuuga was fun to be with, I guess even though he is antisocial. But his intentions weren't bad. Like for example, he took me to this cafe. I ordered a strawberry and orange tart. When the food was delivered, I directly stick my fork into it. I was about to place it in my mouth when he spilled tea, purposely, on me and the tart and he strode out of the cafe, earning him a glare from most customers.

The pink-haired waitress, who seemed to also have made the tart, was about to cry.

"Gomen. Please forgive him. He just acts like a jerk most of the time," I apologized.

"It's fine. My tart wasn't that good anyway," she said, eyes still brimming with tears.

"Anna!" another waitress came out. This one had pale red hair. "Anna, the flour you used in the last tart was expired over a century ago." She informed.

"Eh?" Anna, the pink-haired girl, screeched. The one with pale red hair held the tart and pointed to the purple...thing coming out of the dessert.

"Look, it even has a germie in it. If anyone ate this, they would have had constipation for 99 years. The smell resembles strawberries but it's very lethal," she explained.

"Gomenasai, Miruku-onee-san," Anna cried and turned to me,"...and you too, um..."

"Mikan Sak-" I forgot no one was supposed to know about me. "Mikan Sakimoto" I immediately corrected myself.

"I'm so sorry. I was about to give you something poisonous," she cried more. This girl kept apologizing.

"Um...well...Anna-san and Miruku-san, I have to go now. I still have to look for my friend," I cringed at the word 'friend'. Not once did I consider myself as Hyuuga's friend. _Was I really his friend or just a servant?_ I'm not sure.

His attitude was difficult to understand. He acts indifferent and never smiles. A cold shoulder is what he gives everyone. It's like he is trying to push everyone away. He wants to escape from the palace. His eyes are always impassive and nonchalant. Why? What happened to him?

He teases me, makes fun of me. But he cares. For some strange reason, underneath all the coldness and pervertedness he has, he cares. I chuckled.

Though far away, I managed to see him walking in the direction of the palace.

I ran towards him until I was at the same pace. Silently, we walked to the palace. It was eerie yet comfortable. How I could stay this quiet, you ask? Well, I was busy admiring the beautiful surroundings of Jujube City.

Every store was decorated with gallant lights and painted with light colors. People, some Alices, others normal civilians, were always smiling, enticing customers to come into their shop. It was incredible, very different from the world I grew up in where there are less people and everyone knew everyone. There was one shop that caught my attention. Hidden along an alleyway, not many people came there. Add the fact that it wasn't very colorful, more like it was drenched in dark colors, black and grey. It gave me the chills. But it still pulled me in a weird way. I wanted to go in for some reason.

Slowly, I walked closer to the store. I didn't know what I was doing nor did I care. _I'm in a trance. _Weird. I knew in my mind that I am being hypnotized or enticed, I don't know the word, but I still kept going. What was in this tore? I feel sleepy, wondering why couldn't I control my own body.

_Twenty-two steps._

_Twenty-one._

_Twenty._

I got closer, closer and closer. My still sane mind screamed for me to turn around but my body and self wouldn't respond.

_Sixteen._

_Fifteen._

_Fourteen._

I saw an old man coming out of the store, wearing a dark hooded cloak. I was willed to go to him. He smiled and said words I couldn't hear.

_Ten._

_Nine._

I reached out my hand. Just a bit more.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

Then, a strong grip took my wrist, breaking me from the state I was in. I looked over to see my Master, the arrogant jerk who had just saved me from going into a place I don't trust, Natsume Hyuuga. I stared at him. His eyes weren't red like before; they were brown. _Oh yeah. He put on contacts._

He pinched my arm hard and my mind was back in its reality. I looked at him while his own eyes were staring right at me, scrutinizing every detail.

"Don't ever go near that store or that man again. I don't trust him," his ever so stern warning was embedded in my memory. The old man mouthed, "Come back again" and smiled.

Wordlessly, he dragged me away from the eerie shop. His grip was tight around my wrist. I looked at his eyes. And for the first time, I noticed how steely and unwavering his gaze was. But nevertheless, he cares.

I couldn't stop the upward turning of the corners of my lips. I was happy to be able to see something that was _him_. Not a mask but _him_ even though he still talked less.

So, this place, Amatenatsu, is going to be a new adventure for me.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait. School's been tough. We already had a project at the second week of class. Anyways, I posted a one-shot called Natsume Hyuuga's Rules. Some of you may have already read it but for those who haven't please read it.

I won't be updating quickly but rest assured I will never abandon this story. Also, I'm thinking of new stories to write and post. I've got so many ideas but I'll do them later.

Special Thanks to:

**Proud to be Blonde****AnimeMango**  
**Echizen Ryoma**  
**nix**

**mooshy3712**  
**gabsterela**  
**ILikeYourStoryXD**  
**HQ-pyon**

**and to all those followed and added my story to their favorites.**

Thank you for giving this story a chance. ^_^. Continue reading!

-Zen Ayuri-


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings

Hey! Forgive me for this late update and short chapter. But I still hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meetings  
**

Another morning, another day to spend watching over the stuck-up prince. As I finished dressing up, making sure to lock the door so that perverts and Hyuuga won't be able to peek. Earlier this morning, Lady Kaoru and Lord Ioran arrived from whatever they attended. I was given the order to come and meet them.

While walking along the hallways, I observed the palace. The yellow and cream-colored walls were draped with red curtains. The posts were marble as well as the floor. Vases and statues that looked like they cost millions stood along the red-carpeted aisle. Murals of the past kings and queens were also in display. _Beauty must be in the genes of the Hyuuga. _

_Akihisa..._

_Minami..._

_Kira..._

_Chiaki..._

_Takashi..._

These names were the previous royalties of the Hyuuga Family.

"Ioran Hyuuga," I said to no one. The family portrait of the current Hyuugas came into my line of view. There stood King Ioran, as dignified as ever, Lady Kaoru, with all her beauty, carrying a baby Natsume. I'd never thought someone as arrogant as Hyuuga would come form something this adorable.

Sighing, I turned to where I was supposed to go. _I guess people can change very much in a span of time... Just like Grandpa..._

_Thump! _

I collided with something, more like someone. Looking at the person I bumped into, I saw a little girl probably at the age of twelve. Being embarrassed for not noticing her, I held out my hand for her to take.

"Ouch," she moaned, still not taking my hand. I decided to say something.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She looked up to me and what I saw surprised me. A pair of crimson eyes, same as Hyuuga.

"I'm fine. Arigatou," she smiled and looked up. "Um...Do you happen to be Mikan-chan?" she asked, eyes filled with wonder.

"Hai," I answered. _How did she know my name?_

She giggled. "My name is Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume-nii-san's younger sister."

Shocked did not even begin to describe my reaction. _Sister? She is Hyuuga's sister?_ How could that be? She shows so much more emotion. But they do look alike. They have the same aristocratic face and crimson eyes. Their characters, though, are very different. I stared at her longer...

Without me knowing, my face twisted into an odd expression.

"Mikan-chan, is it all right for me to call you Mikan-chan?" she pleaded with the cutest puppy dog eyes. _She's so cute!_

"You already did, Aoi," she blushed slightly which made her all the cuter. She isn't like Natsume, not one bit._ Except for their physical features._

"Where are you headed to?" little Aoi asked.

"Oh yeah," the thought almost slipped my mind. "I'm going to see your parents."

"Oh, me too. But um...Mikan-chan, the main hall is that way," she pointed to the opposite direction I was heading. I blushed.

"E-eh? I guess I got lost," I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"Idiot Polka," someone, guess who, said from behind me.

"NII-SAN!" the cute little bundle of joy jumped at her emotionless ice cube of a brother.

_Are they really siblings? The difference in personality is so great._

"Yes, we're siblings." the ice cube said.

_Did he read my mind?_

"No, I didn't. You're face has everything written all over it," he answered again.

_Seriously, am I that open?_

"Yes, yes you are."

"I hate you," I mumbled as we started walking to the main hall.

"The feeling is mutual," Hyuuga answered back. Seems that he heard my mumble.

"C'mon guys. Let's just go before Mother and Father get angry," Aoi suggested, sweat-dropping from our antics. She pulled mine and Hyuuga's hand and dragged us to the direction of the throne room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I was looking at her. I didn't know why. Her she was talking with my overly energetic sister. Yesterday, that man... He wanted to get her. And that stupid girl just had to fall for the genjutsu.

Wait.

Genjutsu?

Why is there a ninja in Jujube, other than Polka? She couldn't even be considered a ninja in the first place because of her stupidity. What did he want? I thought of the possibilities why he could be here but all of them had a missing link. If he were here to spy, why would he lure Polka in? Polka was no civilian and I'm certain he noticed that. If he were to plan a coup, he wouldn't appear like that in broad daylight, not unless he was recruiting. But that is impossible. All citizens of Jujube are loyal to the kingdom.

The reasons I have are all too blank. There are too many "what if's" too many missing variables. Contemplating on what to do, I didn't notice Polka calling out to me.

"...Hyuuga...Hyuuga," she waved a hand in front of my face.

I remained silent even after noticing her.

"Hey, Hyuuga stop ignoring me!" she screamed. I didn't like it, the way she called me by my surname. It was true she didn't give a care for respecting me. It was also true that she talked to me like a regular person. But she calls me Hyuuga, my father's gift to me and Aoi. My sister and I are both Hyuugas, along with my parents. That is the reason. Someone else might be confused with her calling me Hyuuga. That was my reason,...right?

"Stupid jerk!" and the supposed to be petite little girl punched me on the head. "I was talking to you! Don't ignore me!" Normally, when I'm embarrassed like how I am now, there would be a fit of laughter echoing. Where's Aoi? The sudden disappearance of Aoi had me worried. I looked around searching for her.

"Aoi-chan went to the rest room. I've been trying to tell you all this time but you won't listen," she said in her obnoxious voice.

Why does she call the little brat by her first name?

_And why do I care?_

"Who would want to listen to all your rambling?" I asked, curious of her reaction...for some strange reason.

"WHY YOU?" again, she raised her closed fist. But before she could even hit me, I set her auburn pig-tailed hair in flames.

She screamed so loud, it could be heard from the other end of town.

...

...

"Hey, who was that?" a man from Amatenatsu asked, hands covering his precious ears.

"I don't know. But whoever she is, she sure got a lot of lung power. My ears were about to come off!" another person said, wincing in pain.

...

...

"That was Mikan wasn't it?" a green-haired teen asked.

"Yep. Who else could it be? I hope that the Prince didn't loose his sanity," his twin said, grinning.

"You're impossible, Taru."

...

...

I finally uncovered my ears from the devastating blow delivered by her obnoxious voice. Lifting my head, I saw her fuming, face red, and her hair was surprisingly still annoying and all good, as if it hadn't been burnt. What is with her hair?

"I hate you, Hyuuga. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" she stomped off. I smirked at her retreating figure. She was very fun to tease.

"Hn, flat-chested girl," I muttered inaudibly.

**==Her Master==**

Father and Mother sat on their thrones, similar to the yesterday. Father's gaze was its usual, stern and calm. He eyed me warily yet fatherly in an unusual way. I stood up straight in front of them, Polka and Aoi beside me. Ruka had gone back to his mansion in Manabi City, west of Jujube, to attend a meeting with a noble of the southern lands.

"How did the candidates go, Natsume?" mother asked in a gentle tone but I definitely did not miss the underlying anger.

"Hn," I answered.

"Natsume! One of those girls will be your bride!" she exclaimed, hands coiled into a fist.

Father held a hand in front of mother, effectively stopping her.

"Natsume, you will need a wife to help you rule and to bear an heir. I prefer you marrying women of class rather that whores," he explained.

_Tch. Those women of class are the exact same level as whores._

I glared at him, telling him I did not want a bride. He sighed and rested his arms.

"Sakura-san, how did you find the palace?" he asked, changing topic.

"It was very much amazing, Hyuuga-sama," Polka answered.

"How was my son to you? Any troubles?" Father asked, staring at me from the corner of his eyes.

I turned to look at the brunette beside me. She seemed to be fidgeting, wondering what she could tell my Father. She bit her lip and slowly lifted her head up.

"Your Highness, your arrogant son didn't turn out to be that bad after all," my eyes widened as she said that with a bright smile on her pale face. I was fighting a smirk forcing itself to appear on my stoic face.

Surprisingly, my Father chuckled and my Mother laughed. I was planning on incinerating the stupid brunette for insulting me. But that damn smile on her face when she stuck out her tongue at me made me just want to loosen up. And besides, she was one of the few who had the gall to humiliate me. I smirked and I couldn't hold it back.

"Don't worry, Polka. Your sorry excuse of a brain is not enough to comprehend the kindness I am giving you," I said confidently.

_Cue screech in..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1.._

"YOU ARROGANT JERK!" she yelled. Her fists curled up again ready to punch me. Aoi, who came out of nowhere, interrupted our little cat fight with a laugh of her own.

"Natsume-nii-san, that is by far the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. Who would've thought that there would be a girl to insult you?" Great, even my sister is mocking me.

"Stop it, both of you," Mother said.

The stupid girl tensed then relaxed. I stared at my mother. Father spoke.

"Ruka has gone back to his home, as per his father's request." Father spoke in his stern voice.

"Hn," I answered.

"Natsume," he called, voice filled with authority, "the new batch of guards had arrived."

That was a silent order. I am required by my Father to watch the guards as they train. He said I could better my skills that way. I nodded and made my way through the door but my Mother's voice stopped me.

"Natsu-chan," her childish nickname for me, "take Mikan-chan with you," she finished as I glared at her. She returned it with that _smile_. She was planning something.

I turned my head towards Polka to see her staring at me. I motioned for her to follow me as I reluctantly led her to the courtyard, afraid that she could get lost. _The stupid girl couldn't even find her way here. Why am I caring for her in the first place?_

We reached the courtyard and I sat near a tree. The trainees were already practicing their swordsmanship. Polka stood there, not far from me, watching them in awe. Her brown eyes twinkled with the excitement of a child. _Her eyes...they are so bright._

NO. I shook my head, diminishing my thoughts. I turned to her again. My eyes narrowed at the man who came near her. He was one of the trainees. He was supposed to be practicing, not chatting. That was the reason for my anger not because he was close to the idiot.

I saw Polka smile at him. I gritted my teeth but I refused to go to them. She went to the tree I was 'sleeping' at.

"Can I join them," she pointed to the trainees, "for a spar?" she beamed at me.

_You could be hurt by them. They could hurt you. Can't you see that?_

"Hn, no," I answered.

"Why not?" she complained.

"Hn."

No, I didn't want her to get harmed...for some strange reason.

"Fine," I said.

Her face excitedly looked at me.

"But, you're sparring with me."

Her face fell and her jaw dropped.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the extremely late update. I was backed-up by tons of schoolwork. That's what you get when the high school you got enrolled in is a laboratory school and a college preparatory school.  
Oh the joy. But the teachers are kind and fun even though they give lots of projects. My homeroom adviser loves anime, too. Coincidence.  
This chapter was pretty short and lame, for me. Sorry about that. I'll try to update quicker but as I've typed, I am very busy.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Ja ne!

-Zen Ayuri-


End file.
